Nossoreg's Revenge
by deadeb03
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are soon to be parents again. But Bulma, Chi Chi, and Videl have been kidnapped! Who is Nossoreg? And what does he want from the Saiyans?
1. Chapter 1

NOSSOREG'S REVENGE

Chapter One

"Oh, Vegeta. You worry too much," Bulma said with a flip of her hand. She double checked the contents of her overnight bag perched on the corner of the bed, pushing the contents back and forth to see if she'd forgotten anything essential. Satisfied with her choice of belongings, she arched her back to stretch her aching muscles. "I haven't been anywhere for months! I'm getting tired of this house!

"Don't argue with me," Vegeta warned, crossing his arms to more effectively block the doorway, the only escape route from their bedroom. "Not in your condition."

"My condition?" Bulma asked, rubbing her swollen stomach. "You use that excuse every time I want to do something fun. The way you carry on, it's like I'm carrying fine crystal instead of a baby." She waddled over to stand directly in front of him, bending forward slightly to get her face closer than her extended belly would allow. Her blue eyes were still slightly higher than his black ones. "I have done this before, you know. And without your help, I might add." She poked her finger into his chest, careful not to break a nail on his rock-solid muscles.

Vegeta turned his back to her, still blocking the door with his wide shoulders. To Bulma, it looked like he was closing the discussion. But Vegeta just couldn't let her see the regret in his eyes - an emotion the proud Saiyan prince refused to admit to anyone. Except himself.

"You've been so overprotective in the last few years," Bulma continued. She crossed to the bed and closed her small suitcase with a snap. "It's like all of a sudden you noticed Trunks and I exist even though we've been living in the same house for the last fifteen years!"

Vegeta grimaced and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. Vivid scenes of death and destruction haunted his memory as clear as if they'd happened just yesterday instead of six years ago. It had taken an evil monster murdering his wife and son to finally realize what his family meant to him. It was the deepest pain he'd ever experienced. Far worse than even his own death. Luckily, they were able to wish everyone back to life with the magical dragonballs and Vegeta had been given a second chance.

It was true that he'd taken Bulma for granted all those years. He'd been so focused on training to be the strongest and best warrior in the universe that nothing else seemed important. Even when Bulma had given birth to their son, Trunks, he spared no time for them.

As Trunks grew older and showed an interest in his father's training, Vegeta finally began to notice him. Even though they spent time together in the gravity chamber, he never made an effort to really get to know Trunks. The boy was just a pawn in the ongoing battle in Vegeta's mind between himself and the only Saiyan who had ever defeated him - Kakarot. Since Kakarot died trying to save the earth from Cell, Vegeta was denied his revenge. His only consolation was that he would prove Trunks stronger than Kakarot's sons.

Unfortunately, his vengeance was short lived. The same day Trunks won his championship fight against Goten, the evil monster, Buu, was released. Vegeta knew there was only one way to stop this menace from destroying the entire planet. He would have to sacrifice himself as Kakarot had done years before.

For the first time, Vegeta really looked at his son and felt a strange emotion he knew could only be love for the boy. It also dawned on him that he felt the same for his wife, Bulma. He couldn't believe the years he'd wasted and would never have again. The only way he was able to show them how he felt was to die for them.

In Otherworld, he learned his noble sacrifice was all in vain. Buu not only survived Vegeta's attack, he continued to kill those Vegeta could now admit to caring for. His anger was only matched by his determination for revenge. His wife and friends were dead and his son had become an energy source for the monster. There was one last chance to save him - fusing bodies with his nemesis.

That time, fused together, had also given Vegeta a unique perspective on Kakarot's power. He was never able to figure out how the other man was able to reach levels easier and earlier than he could. While fused together, he understood. Vegeta realized that while he was driven by pride, rage, and revenge, Kakarot was driven by his need to protect what he cared about - family, friends, and every living creature - as well as the pure joy of fighting. He also realized that he, himself, could be capable of this as well.

After being brought up to believe he would always be the strongest warrior in the universe, it was time to swallow his pride and admit that Kakarot was stronger. It was a hard pill to take, but one he could no longer deny.

With Buu finally defeated and the earth restored to normal, Vegeta dropped his need for revenge against Kakarot and vowed to protect those he cared for. He still trained, along with his son, but now he could do so with peace of mind.

But, if the opportunity to fight Kakarot presented itself, he would definitely jump at it.

"Come on, Vegeta," Bulma said and put her hand on his back. "It's just a birthday party. We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. What could happen?"

His muscles relaxed under her touch and he gave a deep sigh. She was right. He was being overly protective of her. There was no rational reason why he shouldn't let her go the short flight to visit with her old friends. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"If you insist on going," Vegeta said in a stronger voice than he felt, "then I'm going with you!"

"Good," Bulma said with a smile and handed him her bag. "Then you can put this in the jet - next to yours." Then she went to the stairs and called up to tell Trunks they were ready to leave.

"You had this planned the whole time!" Vegeta accused. He knew he shouldn't be surprised. While Bulma was just as hard-headed as he was, she was also extremely good at getting her own way.

"Of course I did," she admitted, then smiled at him over her shoulder. "But I'll let you drive."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The trip was as uneventful as Bulma predicted. Trunks was nearly bursting with excitement, though. He was looking forward to being able to play with Goten for an entire night and couldn't keep from bouncing in his seat.

"Trunks! Sit still or we're going home!" Vegeta ordered. Trunks slouched down in his seat to make himself less noticeable. Vegeta saw it and regretted snapping at him, but couldn't make himself apologize. He actually envied the boy's youthful exuberance. Vegeta, as a Saiyan prince, never had a normal childhood.

"There it is!" Trunks shouted, unable to curb his excitement. As they cleared the mountain, the sprawling Hercule City came into view. Vegeta never liked the city, either because of its name or the person it was name after.

Hercule was a blowhard whose only strength was his enormous ego. But, Vegeta had to admit, if it wasn't for him, the people of earth never would have rallied together to finally defeat Buu. Their combined energy, added to Kakarot's spirit bomb, was just enough to destroy the evil creature for good.

Vegeta flew them passed the city to the large mansion on the other side. Hercule's house.

"I still don't see why Kakarot's son couldn't have his own daughter's birthday party in his own house," Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma sighed. "Are you going to call Goku by his Saiyan name forever?" Vegeta didn't answer. "Their house just isn't big enough. With all of us, and Hercule's friends, we'll need all the extra rooms he has," she reasoned.

Vegeta groaned. "A house full of those idiots! I don't think I can tolerate it!"

"Which explains the need for the extra room," she said simply. "Imagine them all packed into Gohan and Videl's house."

Vegeta pictured Gohan's mountain home stuffed full to bursting with the dimwitted, muscle-bound apes from Hercule's gym. The sight nearly made him sick.

"She's Hercule's granddaughter too, you know," Bulma said. "He has every right to invite whomever he wants."

Vegeta held his tongue as he landed the jet. There was a line of them already parked in front of the large house, and Trunks bounded out the door and disappeared before the engine had even stopped.

"Hi, Bulma!" Videl shouted from the front door. She waved enthusiastically with one hand while the other held the hand of her husband, Gohan. In his other arm, he held the guest of honor, their daughter, Pan.

"Now I really feel as big as a house," Bulma whined as Vegeta helped her down. "Look how tiny she is! I look like a whale!"

Even though Vegeta hadn't been active in her first pregnancy, he quickly learned to ignore her mood swings. He allowed her to rant and rave all she wanted...until the baby was born. After that, he vowed, he wouldn't take it anymore.

"Hello, Vegeta," Gohan said politely as Bulma crooned over his wide-eyed daughter. "I'm glad you could come."

Vegeta grunted his greeting and frowned at the loud music coming from somewhere inside the house. Gohan knew how he felt. None of them had grown up with that kind of noise.

"Gohan, why don't you show Vegeta where everyone else is," Videl suggested as she took the wiggly child from his arms. "I'll show Bulma around."

"We're all out back," Gohan explained as they walked through the enormous house. Vegeta recognized some of Hercule's students from the tournament, but there were more that he'd never seen before. Even though the rooms were large, it seemed like there were people everywhere he looked.

Finally, they made it to the back of the house. Gohan slid open the large glass doors that overlooked the backyard. There was a spreading deck, complete with a large, smoking barbecue pit, and acres of neatly cut green grass. In the shade of a large oak tree sat his comrades. All of them looked as uncomfortable in their dress clothes as he felt in the ones Bulma forced him to wear today.

"Vegeta, you made it!" Goku called and waved him over. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I wasn't, Kakrot," Vegeta said and stood slightly apart from them with his arms crossed.

"I get it," Krillen smiled knowingly. "Bulma tricked you into it, didn't she?"

Vegeta didn't answer the short man as he looked over the group. Goku, Krillen, and Yamcha sat in lawn chairs under the large tree. Gohan dropped into an open chair and tugged at the tie around his neck.

"I hate these things," he complained.

"You're the one who insists on working," Krillen teased. "So how's the teaching job going, anyhow?"

"It's fine, I guess," Gohan sighed. "But sometimes I envy you loafers."

"Loafers?" Yamcha laughed. "At least you get summers off."

"So the bodyguard business is keeping you busy?" Goku asked.

"You bet!" Yamcha said. "There seems to be more and more stars nowadays that want personal security."

"And I suppose the fact that most of them are pretty girls doesn't bother you a bit?" Krillen joked.

"Not a bit," Yamcha smiled and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head.

Vegeta walked over and leaned against the tree's trunk as the others talked and laughed, bringing each other up-to-date with their lives. Since no evil monsters threatened to attack, most of the fighters had found other things to do.

Goku was spending time with his youngest son, Goten, making up for all the years he missed when he was in Otherworld after his death. Goten, like his brother, would be schooled at their mountain home until high school.

Neither Krillen or his wife, Number 18, needed to work. She had suddenly come into a great deal of money shortly after the last World's Martial Arts Tournament. They'd moved off of Master Roshi's island so their daughter, Maron, could attend school in the city.

"Where is Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked.

"I saw him over by the pool," Gohan said. No one needed to ask what he was doing. They just wondered how long it would take before the dirty old man was driven away.

"Gohan!" Videl called from the deck door. "We have more guests."

"Duty calls," Gohan sighed and straightened his tie before joining Videl back in the house.

"So do you know what Piccolo's been up to?" Krillen asked Goku.

"Last I saw him, he was planning a trip to New Namek," Goku informed them. "I guess he wants to get back to his roots."

Vegeta nodded. He now understood the importance of family and knew that Piccolo had never had any. It would do him good, he thought, to learn about his heritage. At least Piccolo had a planet to visit. Planet Vegeta had been destroyed long ago.

"Man, I'm starving!" Goku complained and rubbed his rumbling stomach. "Chi Chi was so busy getting ready this morning that I only got half my breakfast!"

"Oh, you mean only four pots of food instead of eight?" Krillen said sarcastically. Eating enormous amounts of food was a Saiyan trait that everyone else had to put up with. What they just couldn't get used to was the way they ate it; shoveling the food into their mouths, barely chewing before reaching for more.

"Well, you won't have to wait long," Number 18 said as she walked over to stand behind her husband's chair. "They're starting to set up the tables."

"All right!" Goku cheered and licked his lips. "Why don't you boys come down and join us?"

From between the branches of the tree above them, Trunks and Goten peeked out before dropping nimbly to the ground. Both teenagers had a water balloon in each hand and guilty faces.

"I told you it wouldn't work," Goten grumbled to Trunks. "My dad senses everything."

"Why do you think I was standing here?" Vegeta said and pointed up. Just above where he stood was the floor of an old treehouse. There was no way for the boys to hit him from above.

"Well, it was Goten's idea," Trunks blamed.

"Was not!" Goten said.

"Dad! Dad!" an excited Maron shouted, running across the lawn. "I almost flew like you and Mom!" Krillen turned a surprised look to his wife.

"She was on the trampoline," Number 18 whispered.

"Oh!" Krillen said and nodded that he understood. "That's great, honey! Are you having fun?"

"I sure am!" she said and ran off again to play.

"This house is like one giant playground," Krillen commented.

"You mean a circus," Vegeta corrected. "And it looks like the show's about to begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They all looked up to where Hercule had just emerged from the house with a great deal of fanfare. The other guests from the house congregated on the lawn and gave a cheer for their hero. Behind him stood Gohan and Videl with Pan.

"Family, friends, and colleagues!" Hercule boomed, getting everyone's attention immediately. "Thank you for coming today to celebrate my precious granddaughter's first birthday."

He paused as another cheer arose. Pan, startled by the noise, clung to her mother's neck. Videl patted her back to reassure her. Gohan looked uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Now I know you all are gettin' hungry," Hercule continued. "So before you go and enjoy the good food, let me just say that it's an honor to have you all here and I hope you enjoy your day."

Another loud cheer rang out as Hercule led the way around to the side of the house where several long tables were set up. Dozens of waiters scurried back and forth, bringing carts of food to the hungry guests. Vegeta spotted Bulma and Chi Chi making their way toward them.

"It's about time," Bulma said. "I'm starving!"

"Can we join you?" Gohan asked as Videl instructed one of the waiters to bring Pan's highchair.

The group claimed the end of one of the tables and waited as the trays of food were uncovered. The aromas were more than the Saiyans could bear. Quickly, they all dug into the dishes and gobbled course after course, unaware of the stares they were receiving from the other guests.

"I know," Krillen told one gawker. "I'm still not used to it!"

The Saiyans and half-Saiyans kept the waiters hopping as they attempted to keep up with the warriors' appetites. Even little Pan seemed to eat more than a normal one-year old. Luckily, Gohan and Videl had made special allowances for these guests, and there was plenty of food for all.

When everyone was finally finished, an enormous birthday cake was wheeled out. On the top was a single, sparkling candle. Hercule came over to get Pan and she squealed with joy as he hoisted her high in the air. Vegeta knew if she already enjoyed that, she could be flying soon.

"And now," Hercule boomed, "I think it's about time this little girl got her birthday wish." He boosted her up and helped her blow out the candle.

Another round of cheers arose, but was quickly overpowered by the sound of a jet overhead. It stopped to hover over the tables. A large door on the bottom opened and released hundreds of multi-colored balloons. The guests laughed at the surprise and watched them float slowly to the ground.

"Did you plan this?" Hercule asked Videl.

"I thought you did," she said, shaking her head.

The large number of balloons nearly blocked out the sight of the jet, but they were just able to make out the name on the side - NOSSOREG.

"Who's Nossoreg?" Gohan wondered as the balloons neared the guests.

Before anyone could touch them, the balloons suddenly exploded, releasing a fine cloud of mist over the crowd. Too late, they realized what it was. Everyone froze in place as the powerful gas they inhaled made them like living statues.

The Saiyans felt helpless as even their strong muscles were unresponsive under the effect of the gas. The only thing they were all able to move were their eyes. Suddenly, a figure appeared next to their table.

"Go ahead and fight it," the stranger said in a calm, muffled voice. "But it won't do any good. My nerve agent attacks the muscles directly." He walked around the group and they could see his smiling eyes over the breathing mask covering his face. "Although, I must say, I'm very pleased with the results. Even I wasn't completely confident the gas would work on Saiyans. I, of course, did not have any to experiment on."

From his pocket, he brought out a handful of what looked like tiny buttons. He placed one on each of the fighters' necks; Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten. He paused next to Krillen and Yamcha, then gave a shrug and placed one on each of them as well. It burned their skin, but they still couldn't move. They watched each other as the objects burrowed themselves underneath their skin.

"These are tracking devices," he informed him. "They'll travel throughout your bodies and send me a signal as to your whereabouts and physical condition. You may try to remove them, but I wouldn't advise it. Since they're constantly on the move, they're very difficult to find and you may end up bleeding to death before you succeed."

They'd already noticed the burning sensation had stopped and they were unable to feel it anywhere. The intruder then took out three bands and placed them around the wrists of Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl. He paused next to Number 18 and shook his head.

"I don't need this one," he said. "But, being an android, I'm not sure if the tracking devices would work either. I was surprised the nerve gas did, but I don't want to push my luck. You'll find I'm extremely thorough and cautious," he added conversationally to the group.

He took out a hypodermic spray and injected the contents into Number 18's upper arm. Her eyes closed and she fell limp onto the table.

"Curious," he said. "I'd no idea this would nullify the nerve gas. I'll be sure to add that to my data." He turned to the frozen Krillen. "Don't worry. She's not permanently harmed. At least, I'm 95% sure she isn't. She's a bit more sophisticated than the other androids I've used. Give her a day, and if she isn't back to normal, I'll see what I can do."

The stranger then laughed at his own joke and patted Krillen on the cheek. Anger boiled in Krillen's eyes.

"Well, I'd love to stay for the party, but my time is limited. I'm sure I'll be seeing you all again very soon. That is, if you're smart enough." He laughed and pressed a button on his wristband. He faded away, along with Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl. The jet slowly rose higher in the air and then sped away, leaving only the frozen party guests behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"This is intolerable!" Vegeta thought. He'd never felt so helpless before in his life, and he didn't like it.

"Vegeta!" Goku called to him telepathically. "Make yourself completely relaxed. If the gas works like he said it does, we may be able to fool it into wearing off."

Vegeta tried to relax his muscles, but found it harder than fighting against the effects. It wasn't in his nature to relax. Even at rest, his muscles were tense.

Goku finally broke the hold of the gas and leaned, gasping, against the table. Shortly after, Vegeta joined him. One by one, the other warriors collapsed onto the table and tried to regain their strength. Krillen leaned over his wife and checked on his still-frozen daughter.

"How are they, Krillen?" Goku asked, concerned.

"I don't know. What's going on?!" he demanded.

"I think that's what we're supposed to figure out," Vegeta said.

"But why did he take Bulma, Chi Chi, and Videl?" Yamcha asked. "What would he want with them?"

"Maybe it's what he wants from us," Gohan replied. He retrieved Pan, who was beginning to wiggle in her grandfather's frozen arms.

"That's right," Goku said. "He obviously wants to have some control over us, so he took them as insurance. The question is why?"

"I don't care why!" Vegeta exclaimed. "And I'm not going to sit around here talking about it. I'm going to find them!"

"We don't even know where to start looking," Goku reminded Vegeta. "And we shouldn't just go off without a plan. He could've set a trap."

"Of course he set a trap!" Vegeta fumed. "Or else he wouldn't have taken them in the first place!"

"Now let's just stop and think," Yamcha interrupted. "He said we'd have to be smart to find him. Does anyone remember anything specific about this guy?"

"The jet!" Gohan exclaimed. "There was a name on the jet. Nossoreg. Whatever that means."

"But some of the letters looked wrong," Trunks added.

"That's right! The N and the G were backwards," Goten said.

"Backwards," Goku said to himself as he thought.

"Oh no!" Gohan said suddenly. When the others looked at him expectantly, he explained. "What do you get when you read the word nossoreg backwards? Geros son! That guy must be Dr. Gero's son!"

"I didn't know Gero had a son," Krillen said.

"Me either," Goku admitted. "But it's the best clue we have so far."

"Do you think he'd be using his father's old lab?" Vegeta asked.

"It's worth checking out. That is the way he was headed," Krillen said.

"Can you use your instant transmission, Dad?" Goten asked. Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated as hard as he could.

"It's no use!" he said in frustration. "I just can't sense them! It's either that gas we breathed or he's using something to hide them from us. We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Vegeta said and started to fly up into the air.

"What about the tracking devices?" Yamcha asked and rubbed the spot where it had burned into his skin. "Won't that show him we're coming?"

"He's expecting us. I'm sure of that," Vegeta answered. "So let's not disappoint him." The others flew up to join him, but Gohan hesitated. He looked around at the people who were just now beginning to slump forward onto the tables.

"I can't bring Pan with, and there's no one here who's able to watch her," he said. "Maybe I should stay behind and make sure everyone comes out of this all right. I'll catch up to you."

The others reluctantly flew off without him, heading toward North City. Gohan sat down on the grass with his daughter in his lap and wondered how the day would end.

"As soon as I get my strength back, I'll watch her," Master Roshi offered.

"Me too," Maron said from her mother's lifeless side. Gohan was proud of the way she was holding up in spite of everything. Only the unwiped tears on her cheek showed her feelings inside.

Oblivious to what was happening, Pan playfully tugged on her father's tie, using it to pull herself up. Gohan disentangled it from her fingers and slipped it off for her to play with.

"Don't worry, honey," he told her. "I'll make sure your mom's safe."

Just then, they heard someone coming around the corning of the house. The innocent humming was unmistakable.

"Buu!" Gohan called excitedly, getting to his feet.

"Buu want cake!" the chubby, pink person said in his high-pitched voice. "Buu want cake!"

This version of Buu had become a good and trusted friend of Hercule's, and Gohan knew he would gladly stay here and make sure nothing happened to the defenseless people. He came skipping over, as happy as a child, with his dog, Bee, close behind. Then he noticed all the people, laying across the tables or on the ground, and Hercule, collapsed by the cake.

"What happened to Buu's friend?!" he demanded.

"A bad man came and did this," Gohan tried to explain. "He took Videl, Buu, and I need to go get her back. Could you stay and watch over them? They're all pretty weak right now."

"Buu can do that!" he said, happy to be of use.

"And can you keep an eye on Pan for me? You two can sit here and have some birthday cake while Hercule rests." Gohan set his daughter back in her highchair.

"Buu like cake!" he said. "Buu watch baby!"

"Only let her have one piece," Gohan warned. "And, thank you, Buu," he added as he flew off to catch up with the others.

Buu made sure Hercule was comfortable before pulling the cake cart over to the table.

"Only one piece," Buu told Pan, shaking his finger at her. He grabbed a large handful of cake and placed it in front of her. "Only one piece," he repeated to Bee, and gave him the same amount. He then took off the top half of the cake and stuffed the entire thing in his mouth.

"Mmmmm! Yummy!" he said, licking his fingers. Pan laughed at him through a face full of frosting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I hope you guys know where you're going," Goku said as they flew. "I missed this part last time."

"So did I," Yamcha added. He remembered back to when Goku had been struck with the mysterious heart disease and he'd helped Chi Chi nurse him back to health. Luckily, Trunks had come back from the future in his time machine to give Goku the medicine he needed to fight it.

"Don't worry," Krillen said. "We'll find it." His memories took him back to the first time he saw his wife, Number 18, at Dr. Gero's lab. At the time, she'd been a ruthless android, bent on destroying his best friend, Goku.

"All these blasted mountains look the same!" Vegeta cursed. "We'll have to split up."

"Goten and I will cover this end," Trunks offered and the two boys set off energetically.

"Raise your power level if you spot anything," Vegeta called out after them.

They all took different paths as they searched around each mountain, looking for any sign of the lab.

"This looks familiar," Krillen said to himself and raised his power level to alert the others. Everyone flew over as quickly as they could.

"What did you find, Krillen?" Yamcha asked.

"Well, I'm not positive, but I think this is where Gero ambushed me," he told the others. "Which means the entrance would've been around here."

"There you guys are," Gohan called as he landed next to the group. "I've been looking all over for you. It's a good thing Krillen raised his energy or I never would've found you in this maze."

"So just what are we looking for?" Goten asked.

"Dr. Gero had a keypad he used to open a secret door. But after Trunks..." he paused and looked over at the teenager. "I mean, after the 'Future Trunks' and I destroyed the lab, that door is history."

"Then we'll have to just look around for another way in," Goku said simply.

Again, the group searched for Nossoreg's hide-out. They lifted boulders and trees effortlessly out of their way as they went. After an hour, they met back together.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Vegeta yelled. "There's got to be a better way!"

"But what?" Yamcha asked.

"Kakarot! Can you reach them with telepathy like you did me?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I've never tried. It'd be harder since they're earthlings."

"Give it a try, Dad," Goten said.

Goku closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Everyone stood quietly, not wanting to disturb him, yet anxious for results. After a few minutes, his eyes sprang open.

"I think I got through to Chi Chi!" he said with boyish excitement.

"Can they tell us where they are?" Vegeta asked.

"No," Goku said sadly. "I don't think they know what's happened.

"So that didn't do us any good," Krillen said.

"Wait a minute, guys!" Gohan interrupted. "I think I've got a plan that might work! Dad, tell them to raise their power levels."

"Raise their power levels?" Goku repeated. "But they don't know how to do that!"

"Come on, Kakarot!" Vegeta said. "You, more than anyone, should know that anything is possible! Don't underestimate them!"

"Right!" Gohan agreed. "They're strong. And I think they've been around us long enough to pick up a few things."

"It's worth a try," Yamcha said.

"All right," Goku sighed. "I'll give it a shot." Again, he closed his eyes and concentrated on relaying the message to their captive loved ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I hear something again," Chi Chi told the others. "I think Goku's trying to tell me something."

"Try closing your eyes and concentrating on him," Bulma suggested.

Chi Chi didn't need to close her eyes. It was completely dark in the tiny room they were locked in. There wasn't even a sliver of light indicating where a door would be. They could only feel four smooth, cold walls around them.

"Goku!" Chi Chi thought, imagining herself shouting. "Goku! Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me!" Goku's voice sounded relieved in her head. "But you don't need to yell. I can hear you just fine now that we're on the same frequency."

"Goku, where are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same question," Goku said. "We've been trying to find you for hours. Can you give us any clue as to where you are?"

"No," Chi Chi thought. "We've been in a completely dark room ever since that man took us from Pan's party. We've tried everything to get out."

"I believe you," Goku said with a smile. He could just imagine what his head-strong wife would be capable of to get herself back to her family. Add Bulma and Videl, and it was surprising that any room could hold them this long.

"Goku? Are you still there?" Chi Chi asked.

"I'm here," he answered. "We all are. And we want you to try something for us."

"What is it?"

"We want you to try raising your power levels to help us find you. That means..."

"I know what it means!" Chi Chi interrupted. "We've only seen you guys do it about a hundred times. We'll give it a try."

"Thanks. We'll get you out of there as soon as we can," Goku promised and broke their mental contact.

"...he say?"

Chi Chi hadn't realized Bulma was trying to talk to her. She'd been so focused on Goku's voice she'd blocked everything else out completely. Quickly, she relayed Goku's message to the others.

"Can we do that?" Bulma asked.

"Sure!" Videl said, obviously excited about the plan. "If they can do it, so can we. Just concentrate on your inner energy and imagine it expanding throughout your whole body. That's how Gohan described it."

"Well, let's do it," Chi Chi said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Do you think they can do it?" Krillen asked, doubt creasing his forehead.

"I'm sure of it!" Gohan said. "We'll just have to be extra careful in sensing it."

"Right," Vegeta agreed. "Now everyone shut up and lower your power levels. Sense around for any powers that weren't there before."

All seven men closed their eyes and concentrated around them. Since their own levels were concealed, they were able to sense every living thing around them. A flock of sheep on a farm nearby; a small family of deer on the next mountain; squirrels, rabbits, birds, and mice by the hundreds; even the fish in the mountain streams.

Suddenly, their senses were assaulted by a bright flash of energy. They all winced as the impressive burst of power hit their brains like an energy blast.

"Whoa! What was that?" Goku cried out.

"It's them!" Gohan said excitedly. "It has to be!"

"It came from there," Vegeta said and pointed to the top of the mountain nearest them. Without another word, he took off into the air. The others followed.

"I can't believe we were so close and didn't even know they were there," Goten said to Trunks.

"I didn't know they could raise their power levels like that!" Trunks said, impressed. "Can you imagine the energy they'd have if they were Saiyan?"

As they neared the top of the mountain, they slowed and searched for an entrance. Vegeta felt like blasting the entire mountain to rubble, but couldn't take the chance of harming Bulma or the baby. Instead, he used his anger to focus on the task at hand and soon came across a small box, partially hidden behind a small shrub.

"Over here!" he called to the others. When he opened the box, he saw that it was, indeed, a computerized lock.

"It looks like we've found the doorknob," Krillen said. "Now we need the key."

"Leave it to me," Trunks said with total confidence. The others fell back and allowed him to study the mechanism. Vegeta grinned with pride. Not only had Trunks inherited his Saiyan strength, he'd also inherited Bulma's technical genius. There was no machine he couldn't figure out or change to his liking.

"Got it!" Trunks said. "Piece of cake."

They watched as part of the rock face slid inward, revealing the doorway to the secret laboratory. They were amazed at how well hidden the door had been. Not even a seam had given its location away. Carefully, they walked into the darkness, aware that a trap may be waiting for them at any point.

As their eyes adjusted, they found themselves in a small entryway leading to a larger, elaborately decorated room. The light streaming through the doorway showed a large table loaded with breads and fruits, many stuffed chairs, a small bed, and other pieces of comfort.

"It looks like someone's house," Gohan said.

"No," Vegeta answered, frowning. "It doesn't feel right. It looks more like these things have just been gathered together.

"Very astute!" came a voice from the darkness. "Well done, Vegeta!"

With a click, a spotlight was shone directly at them. The bright light blinded them as effectively as Tien's Solar Flare technique. They shielded their eyes and tried to focus on the source of the voice. A figure stepped in front of the light.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Nossoreg said. "Of course, with some of you, I use the term loosely."

"Where are they!" Vegeta demanded.

"See what I mean? No manners at all," Nossoreg chuckled.

"Please," Goku said calmly. "What have you done with them?"

"Now that's more like it. You'll find I'm a stickler for formalities, so why don't we all just sit down and have a chat."

"No!" Vegeta snapped and started walking toward Nossoreg. "There will be no 'chatting'!"

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," Nossoreg warned.

Vegeta ignored the man and continued closing the distance between them. When he was within five feet of Nossoreg, Vegeta was suddenly blown back by an invisible force. He flew backwards and crashed into a chair where he lay, conscious, but unable to get back to his feet.

"What happened?" Trunks asked and ran over to check on his father.

"What was that?" Yamcha demanded. "What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing," Nossoreg replied. "He simply didn't heed my advice. You see, there's an energy shield between us devised not to allow any living being to pass."

"No living beings, huh?" Goku said, his fists clenched in anger. He raised one hand to attack. "How about energy blasts?"

"Oh I wouldn't recommend it," he said and held up his hand. In it was a remote control. "If this is destroyed, the shield won't be able to be turned off. If it can't be turned off, you won't be able to pass. If you can't pass, you won't be able to collect what you came here for."

"He's got us there, Goku," Krillen whispered to his friend. "I think we'll have to wait until we can come up with a better plan."

"All right, Nossoreg! We'll play by your rules...for now," Goku said.

"Splendid! Please, have a seat."

Goku, Gohan, and the others cautiously sat down. Vegeta reluctantly accepted Trunks' help into a chair, still weak on his feet. Nossoreg pulled his chair closer to the energy shield and sat with the remote control in his lap.

"Now, just let me start out by saying what a privilege it is to meet the heroes of the universe," he said with a genuine smile. "I've been waiting for this day for quite some time."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"You're Dr. Gero's son, aren't you?" Goku accused.

"Guilty as charged," he answered jovially. "I'm pleasantly surprised you figured it out so quickly."

"Only the son of a lunatic could think of all this!" Vegeta snapped.

"A lunatic, yes," he agreed. "But none the less, a brilliant man. Of course, since you killed him, Goku, I didn't have much time to spend with him alive. And after he was placed in his android body, he was too set on revenge to be desirable company."

"You were the one who brought Dr. Gero back!" Krillen accused.

"That's right," he agreed. "I also helped him construct Android 19. But Androids 16 though 18 were his babies. By then, his mind was so warped I wasn't welcome in his laboratory. That's when I began to build this one," he added and gestured around the room. "This is only the tip of the iceberg. My lab extends through this mountain and far down into the ground. It's made with the strongest materials found throughout the universe and I have the finest technology ever imagined."

"Gero underestimated us," Vegeta warned. "What makes you think you haven't?"

"My father relied on ancient devices only capable of obtaining a limited amount of information. The tiny 'bugs' he attached to you...Goku, Yamcha, and Krillen...were only able to transmit data here on earth. As you know, that's why he didn't know you were Super Saiyans and that your abilities had far surpassed his expectations. I'm not one to make those kinds of mistakes."

"We'll see," Goku said confidently.

"Yes," Nossoreg agreed with an evil smile. "I believe we will."

"What do you want?" Gohan asked.

"Right now...I want to reward you for figuring out the location of my lab," he said and pressed a button on his remote control.

Part of the wall behind him slid up, revealing the three women behind it. They shielded their eyes against the sudden bright light and Videl cautiously stepped forward.

"Gohan? Is that you?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nossoreg sang.

"Videl! Stop!" Gohan cried out and jumped up from his seat. "Don't come any closer! There's an energy shield right in front of you!"

She froze and looked at the edge of the walls. Tentatively, she raised a hand and moved it toward the opening.

"Videl! No!" Gohan shouted, but he was too late.

She screamed as she jumped back. She shook and rubbed her numb hand.

"Videl! Are you all right?" Gohan asked, moving as close to the shield as he dared.

"She'll be fine, Gohan," Nossoreg reassured him. "Just a little shock, that's all. Their shield isn't nearly as strong as this one, but it works on the same principle. No living thing can pass through it."

Goku and Vegeta joined Gohan next to the shield. They were all frustrated that there was nothing they could do to help their loved ones. The room they were held in was small and bare. Chi Chi helped Bulma struggle to her feet so she could see the men better.

"What's going on?" Bulma demanded. "Let me out of here immediately!"

Vegeta was relieved to see that Bulma hadn't lost any of her spirit, but worried the situation could harm her or the baby.

"Vegeta, why haven't you taken care of this bully yet?" Bulma asked her husband.

"Why indeed?" Nossoreg added. "According to your history, you aren't known for your patience. So why haven't you attacked blindly as usual?" He gave a glance over his shoulder at Bulma. "Is it possible the great Prince of Saiyans has grown a heart? How will that affect your chances of becoming King?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"What are you talking about?" Trunks demanded when Vegeta remained silent.

"Hasn't your father told you the history of the great Saiyan race?" Nossoreg asked in false shock.

"Drop it!" Vegeta ground out between his teeth. He glared at Nossoreg with a deadly stare.

"Allow me to explain, Trunks," Nossoreg went on, ignoring Vegeta's warning. "You see, your grandfather was King Vegeta. That made your father a prince. But since the Saiyan race demands their king be the best, both physically and mentally, your father was never able to claim the title. And I think we all know why," he added with a pointed glance at Goku.

Goku looked over at Vegeta, who stood with his back to the group. He could tell by the way Vegeta's muscles bulged with anger that Nossoreg had spoken the truth.

"I had no idea, Vegeta," Goku said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't be king without defeating me?"

"I don't need your pity, Kakarot!" Vegeta managed through his red fog of rage. "It doesn't matter anyway. We're the last of the Saiyan race. There's no one left to rule over."

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma whispered sympathetically, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"But when I died, why didn't you claim the title?" Goku asked. "You were the strongest then."

"I wasn't able to prove it. I was the only one left."

Vegeta's quiet admission made everyone realize just how alone he'd truly been. They knew he and Goku were the last pure blood of their kind, but Goku had been on earth since he was a baby. No one really considered Vegeta's feelings about living here.

"What about us, Dad? We're Saiyans," Trunks said.

"But not pure blood," Vegeta said. "A Saiyan can only challenge another full Saiyan for a royal title. That's how it's been for centuries. Now it's all over. When Kakarot and I are gone, so is our race."

"But, Vegeta, at least we can be proud of the new race we started," Goku reasoned. "I think it's better than the old one."

"In many ways, it is," Vegeta admitted. "But I can't expect you to understand. You don't remember Planet Vegeta."

"And yet," Nossoreg interrupted, "you never used the dragonballs to wish it back either. Now why is that, do you suppose?"

"Because it didn't deserve a second chance!" Vegeta shouted. "If they were stupid enough to let it be destroyed in the first place, then I have no pity for them!"

"Well said," Nossoreg nodded. "The Saiyans had the brawn, but not a brain among them. That's why you were given to Freiza for training."

Vegeta spun around. "I was not 'given' to Freiza!" he shouted.

"Oh, but you were," Nossoreg corrected. "Freiza could see you were different from the others. You were quite the cunning child and he knew that would work against him if you were to end up his enemy. That's why he went to your father and 'offered' to take you under his wing. King Vegeta saw the benefits of having his son trained as no other Saiyan had been. You could've been the best leader Planet Vegeta ever had if your father hadn't panicked. He found out what kind of life you'd have under Freiza and made a feeble attempt to save you. So Freiza not only destroyed him, he took out the rest of the planet just to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Isn't it nice to know you were so wanted?" He then gestured to the chairs once more. "Now why don't you have a seat and we'll try to forget the past and focus on the future."

Vegeta pondered his words. Though the painful memories had gradually lost their grip on him after all these years, bringing them up again made him relive those uncertain days. Slowly, he took his seat once again, ready and determined to deal with anything.

"How do you know about all of that?" Gohan asked.

"I've done my share of traveling and research," he said. "Now, let's get on with business. This is how it will work. As a reward for you finding us, your loved ones have received light. For each accomplishment you do, they will receive the benefits. Understand?"

"And if we refuse?" Goku asked.

"You won't," he answered with confidence. "It's against your nature."

"Don't do anything he says!" Chi Chi shouted. "He's just a big bully!"

"That I am. But, I believe, this 'bully' is in charge" he added, casually waving the controller.

"What do you want from them?" Yamcha demanded.

"Now, let me think," Nossoreg said and tapped his finger against his chin. "I think we'll start small and work up from there. I'd like the dragon radar from the Capsule Corp."

"What?" Bulma shouted. "You're not getting my dragon radar!"

"Well, that decision would be up to you men," Nossoreg said. "Remember for every request you honor, they'll get the reward. I don't think that tiny cell looks very comfortable, do you?"

The Saiyans inwardly groaned. This madman had them right where he wanted them. With their wives or mothers held captive, they had no choice but to do what he asked until they could find an opportunity to attack. Yamcha and Krillen worried about their friends, but knew there was nothing they could do. It was all in the hands of Nossoreg.

"Why don't you use your instant transmission?" Nossoreg suggested to Goku. "You could be there and back in just a matter of seconds. Then you can choose a luxury item for them to make their stay a bit more...tolerable."

Goku was surprised Nossoreg knew about the instant transmission, but didn't ask. Obviously, he was telling the truth when he said he hadn't underestimated them. He seemed to know an uncomfortable amount of information about them all.

"Kakarot," Vegeta whispered, keeping his eyes on Nossoreg. "Why don't you use your instant transmission to get to the women and transport them out of here? Then we can take care of this cretin once and for all!"

"All right, Nossoreg. I'll use my instant transmission," Goku agreed. He placed two fingers on his forehead and tried to concentrate on Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl's energy. When the seconds stretched by and he still hadn't been able to lock onto them, he turned to Vegeta.

"It's not working," he whispered. "I can't seem to get a strong enough fix on their energy."

"But they're standing right in front of us!" Vegeta hissed back.

"I know! But it still isn't working!"

"You won't be able to transmit passed the energy field," Nossoreg said as if he could hear what they were saying. "So any plans you had of getting to them or me won't work."

Vegeta cursed under his breath. The plan would've worked if Nossoreg hadn't been so thorough. He seemed to know more about them than they knew about each other. It'd be extremely hard to fight an enemy like that, but somehow they had to wait until he slipped up. He only hoped they'd be ready for it when it happened.

"The dragon radar is in the top drawer behind the door of Bulma's workshop," Vegeta told Goku. "We may as well play along until we can come up with an idea that will work."

"I'll be right back," Goku promised them and disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The other fighters talked quietly among themselves, trying to think of a way to defeat their newest opponent. Nossoreg leaned his head back and closed his eyes, completely confident he was safe behind his energy shield. Vegeta watched Chi Chi and Videl help Bulma sit back down on the ground, but the hard, cold surface wasn't much of an improvement in comfort for her.

"I say we go ahead and attack!" Yamcha whispered. "After he's out of the way, we can think of some way around that shield."

"No!" Vegeta said. "Look at his finger on the controller. He's been holding it over the same button since he sat down. It might be a detonating button of some sort. We can't take that risk!"

"Trunks, do you think you can come up with a way to shut the shield off?" Goten asked.

"Sure," he sighed. "If I had enough time. But I'd have to get hold of the remote control's main computer. Wherever that is."

"My guess would be somewhere deeper in the mountain," Gohan said.

Suddenly, Goku reappeared, dragon radar in hand.

"So how are your friends back at the party?" Nossoreg asked without opening his eyes.

Goku shot him a surprised look. "How did you know?"

Nossoreg smiled. "I'll always know where you are."

"You went back to the party?" Gohan asked his father. Videl stood at the edge of their shield, her face mirroring his next question. "Is Pan all right?" How about the rest of the people?"

"Pan's fine," he reassured them. "Everyone is. Most of the guests went home already. Master Roshi decided to stay at Hercule's with Pan and Maron. They're making 18 as comfortable as possible," he added quietly to Krillen.

Krillen's courage wavered for a few seconds, but he quickly recovered and squared his shoulders. He'd stood by Goku through many years of battles, and he wasn't about to let his friend down when he needed him most. He'd just have to wait and hope his own wife would be safe while he did what he could to help the others.

"Now that we know everyone else is settled, shall we get back to the matter at hand?" Nossoreg asked and rose from his chair. "Bring the radar over here and put it in the tray."

He pressed a button on his controller and a small drawer slid out of the wall near the shield. Reluctantly, Goku placed Bulma's dragon radar into it. With a smooth whisper, the tray disappeared back into the wall and another opened by Nossoreg's side. He reached in and removed the dragon radar, looking it over appreciatively.

"Very nice work," he nodded. "I'm quite impressed by the level of technology you were able to manage that long ago. Of course, I would've added a few modifications."

Nossoreg pressed another button and a large panel swung open, revealing a computer terminal and two glass containers. He placed the dragon radar into the first container and began clicking away at the computer's keyboard. A light scanned across the container.

Bulma strained to see what he was doing to her invention. On the computer screen, she could see the technical readout of the radar. Nossoreg continued to work at the keyboard and the readout changed.

"Incredible!" Bulma said. "He's figured out a way to change the radar to lock in on just one specific dragonball. But why? You need all seven to make a wish."

"So why lock the radar onto just one ball?" Krillen wondered.

A low humming sound drew their attention back to Nossoreg's work. In the second glass container, a bright laser flashed back and forth. With each pass, a layer of a new dragon radar formed.

"He's cloning it!" Trunks said, clearly impressed.

Within a minute, Nossoreg was able to remove the new radar from its container. He held it up and pressed the button to test it. The click was familiar to all of them, but there was a new sound as well.

"I've improved the old device so the readout not only shows the direction of the ball, but also the exact distance. You'll find the readout is easy to understand." He tossed the new radar through the shield to Goku.

Goku easily caught it and pressed the button. He was surprised by the detailed picture it gave and showed it to the others. The ball was clearly marked on a topographical map. It also showed the direction and distance from where they stood.

"Impressive," Vegeta said without emotion. "But what about your end of the bargain. Kakarot did what you asked."

"Ahh, yes!" Nossoreg said. "You're absolutely right, Vegeta. Please pardon my technical enthusiasm. Choose something as their reward, Goku. Any one thing from that room may pass through the shield to them. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll return to fabricating the rest of the radars." He turned back to the keyboard and proceeded to clone more dragon radars.

"Kakarot, choose the bed," Vegeta ordered. "It will give them something to either sit or lay on."

"Good idea, Vegeta," Goku said and went over to the small bed. He aimed it at the women's cell and gently slid it over to them. The bed easily passed through the energy fields and bumped against the back of their tiny room. Chi Chi and Videl slid it into place and urged Bulma to lay down.

"I'm not going to take up the entire bed and force you two to stand," she argued. "We can all just sit on it for now."

Nossoreg pulled the seventh dragon radar from the container and tossed it to the warriors. Now, each one of them had a radar that was locked onto a different dragonball.

"Nossoreg, if we gather the dragonballs, will you let them go?" Gohan asked.

"No," Nossoreg answered. "But if you don't, things could get very uncomfortable for them. I'm sure they could last a little while without food or water, but I don't think you'd want that to happen, would you?"

"Hey, Nossoreg!" Bulma called. "I don't want to seem unladylike, but you forgot to put a bathroom in this little hotel of yours."

"I was wondering when that would come up," he answered with a smile. "There's a private bathroom, but I'm going to need Goku's help to get it ready."

"My help?" Goku asked.

"Yes. Now if you would just place your hand on this panel," he said, pressing yet another button on his controller, "you'll see what I mean."

A square panel flipped over on the wall with a dimly lit surface. Goku walked over to it and paused.

"Go ahead," Nossoreg urged. "Just press your palm on it and see what happens."

Goku placed his hand on the panel and, immediately, the light beneath it brightened. An electrical hum vibrated through the air. In the women's cell, another, smaller panel flipped over, revealing a single button.

"That's enough. You can stop now," Nossoreg told Goku.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

"I just borrowed a bit of your father's energy to boot a few systems," he answered. "Now if one of you ladies would be so kind as to press the button, you'll find it opens the door."

Chi Chi was nearest, so she reached over and pressed it. A hidden door slid open and a light turned on. Bulma sighed and heaved herself off the bed to check it out.

"It's not the Ritz, but it'll do," she announced before closing the door behind her.

"How much energy did it take?" Gohan whispered to Goku.

"Not that much," he whispered back, "but it felt like it could handle a lot more."

"You see, I can be a kind-hearted man," Nossoreg told them. "You didn't even have to complete a task for that one."

"But it wasn't exactly free either," Vegeta noted.

"Now that you know your loved ones are relatively safe and as comfortable as possible at this time, I'll ask that we get back to business once more. Your task is to find all seven dragonballs and bring them to me. Each of you has a different ball to find and each ball will earn them a reward.

"Oh, and one other thing," he added and walked back to press a few keys at the computer terminal. "The temperature in their cell will decrease steadily until all seven balls are in my possession. I believe that's incentive enough to do the job as quickly as possible, don't you? Good luck, gentlemen."

Nossoreg used his remote control to open another hidden door behind him and disappeared through it. For a few seconds, they all stared at one another as they processed Nossoreg's ultimatum.

"Don't just stand around like a bunch of idiots!" Vegeta shouted, breaking their trance. "Let's get this job done!"

With hurried goodbyes to the captives, they flew off in seven different directions to find the dragonballs before the women froze to death in the falling temperature of their cell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Where are they now?" Bulma asked from underneath her blanket covering. She pulled it tighter around her, but she still couldn't get it completely over her large stomach.

"Two of them are heading back," Videl said from her post next to the shield. "But the rest must still be looking."

They had taken turns watching the computer screen Nossoreg left activated, getting more and more frustrated the longer the small blips of light kept moving away from the center of the screen. When the first one started moving back, they breathed a sigh of relief, their breath already beginning to hang in puffs in the cold air.

Videl blew on her hands and rubbed them together, trying to get feeling back into them. There was only one blanket on the small bed, so they were forced to take turns using it to warm up. But when it was Bulma's turn to stand watch, Videl refused to let her. She was looking extremely tired and worried, and Videl knew just how much the stress was wearing on her pregnancy. She just hoped she could hold on until they could get out of there.

"Here comes another one!" Videl exclaimed and went back to sit next to Bulma on the bed. "They should be here in just a few minutes."

"Take this," Chi Chi said and handed Videl the pillow she'd been using to keep her arms warm. "I'll take the next watch."

Videl accepted and sat close to Bulma in an attempt to share heat. She hoped it wouldn't be too much longer, but knew the temperature would get much colder before all seven balls were brought back. There were still four that hadn't even been found yet and it had already been two hours since they left.

"I think I hear one coming!" Chi Chi said.

"Nossoreg!" Goku shouted as he strode into the room. He saw the women huddled together to keep warm and noticed the chill coming from their cell. "Nossoreg!"

"That instant transmission is quite a valuable tool, isn't it, Goku?" Nossoreg commented as he entered the room on his side of the energy shield. "As you saw earlier, I have something similar, yet it requires an alternative source of power."

"Here's your ball. Now turn the temperature back up!" Goku demanded and tossed the ball at him.

Nossoreg fumbled with the ball, nearly dropping it before he got control. He held it up and let the light glint off of it. Gently, he brushed his finger over the single star.

"It is very beautiful, isn't it?" he said to no one in particular. "I don't know why I waited so long for these. Everything is going so smoothly."

"Nossoreg!" Goku snapped, bringing the man's attention back to him. "Turn the temperature back up!"

"No, no. That wasn't the deal," he said, shaking his finger at the Saiyan. "I'll need all seven dragonballs before I'll do that. But you're allowed to pick any one thing from the room to give to them."

Nossoreg sat back down in his chair and turned his full attention to the dragonball in his hand. Goku scanned the room for something that would help them keep warm until the others arrived. One of the wooden chairs had a decorative blanket covering, and he decided that was the best he could offer. Gently, he slid the chair over to them and Chi Chi caught it as it passed through the shield. The covering wasn't as thick as the blanket, but at least it was something against the chilled air.

"I've got Number 5!" Gohan called as he ran in. His clothes were dripping wet, but he was relieved to see his father was already there. "What should I choose?" he asked Goku after he tossed the ball to Nossoreg.

"Anything that would help keep them from freezing to death."

Gohan walked around the room, but there were no more blankets of any kind to pick from. He sighed and put his hands on his hips. As he did, they brushed back the suit coat Videl had talked him into wearing to Pan's party. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Dad! Give me your jacket!"

"What?" Goku asked, puzzled. "Why do you need my jacket? You're wearing one of your own."

"But mine's still wet from the dive I had to take to get the dragonball. Yours is still dry...and warm."

Goku finally understood what Gohan meant and quickly shed his suit coat. Gohan threw it across the shields and Videl caught it. Since she was the only one without a covering, Chi Chi insisted that she use it. The tiny girl swam in her father-in-law's jacket, but sighed at the instant warmth she felt.

"Why don't you use your energy to dry your jacket off as well?" Nossoreg asked, his eyes still fixed on the dragonballs. He moved them back and forth, excited at seeing them glow when brought together. "But please do it outside. You don't want to break anything they might need later on."

Gohan was just about to go out when another member of their team came through the doorway. Trunks looked hesitantly to Goku for direction. Goku nodded toward Nossoreg, giving silent permission to give up the ball.

As Nossoreg inspected the seven stars on Trunk's dragonball, Gohan dried off his jacket. They could hear him power up outside the door and felt the air sizzle with energy. When he came back in, his clothes were completely dry. He went toward the shield to toss it over to the women.

"You already gave them something," Nossoreg warned. "It's Trunks' turn to choose a reward."

"Fine!" Trunks snapped with typical teenage defiance. He grabbed Gohan's coat and threw it across to his mother. Bulma was able to raise her arms just in time to protect her face before the flying jacket whacked it.

"Trunks! Be careful!" she admonished and handed it over to Chi Chi.

Both men and women paced back and forth, waiting for the rest to return. The women were trying to fight off the dropping temperature while the men watched helplessly. Nossoreg sat and smiled at his dragonballs, very pleased that his plan was working so well.

After a few more minutes, Yamcha flew down to the entrance. "I thought I'd be last!" he said with relief and rolled the golden ball across the floor like a bowling ball. It came to rest with its two stars facing up between Nossoreg's feet. "Sorry I took so long, but a rather excitable dinosaur had claimed it as one of her eggs. So, what do they need?" he asked Goku and Gohan.

"Your jacket," they both answered. Yamcha took off the expensive, loose-fitting coat and tossed it over to Bulma.

"Thanks, Yamcha," she said gratefully and pulled it around her shoulders.

"You're just lucky I don't go for the fitted look," he joked, trying to boost their spirits. Bulma managed a weak smile, but didn't have the energy to give him the retort she normally would have.

"Jackets are the best you could do, Kakarot?"

Vegeta stormed in with the four star dragonball in one hand and a thick chunk of wood in the other. He tossed the ball to Nossoreg and the wood into the cell at the same time. As Nossoreg fumbled with the extra dragonball, Vegeta pointed a finger and sent a stream of energy through the two shields. The dry wood immediately caught fire and the women were drawn to its warmth like moths.

"That was not a fair reward!" Nossoreg complained. "I said you could give them anything from the room. That was from outside!"

"Fair? You want to talk about being fair?" Gohan exploded and started toward the shield. Goku grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"It was part of the room as soon as I brought it in," Vegeta said and folded his arms calmly, daring him to disagree. "If you want it back, get it yourself."

Nossoreg looked at the energy shield across the cell and then back at Vegeta. Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"Very smart, Vegeta," he complimented. "You knew I couldn't reach it through the shield and I wouldn't risk turning it off to retrieve it. I'm impressed!"

"Good thinking, Vegeta!" Goku said. Evidently, Nossoreg hadn't thought of everything after all. If he hadn't expected this, there was a possibility there were more things he wouldn't be prepared for.

All eyes were on the computer screen where two small points of light showed the location of Krillen and Goten. They were getting closer together, moving steadily toward the center, then stopped altogether.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked. "Why did they stop?"

"I don't know," Gohan said with a frown. "Maybe something happened to one of them."

"They're both fine," Nossoreg said. "The computer shows their life signs as normal.

"But their energy levels are high," Goku sensed. "Something must be wrong."

The fighters waited anxiously for the lights to move again, but they stayed firmly in one place. Their attention was so focused they all jumped when they heard a resounding crash from the women's cell. They spun around, legs crouched and arms raised in fighting stance. Nossoreg, who'd seen what was coming, never even flinched.

"My, my," he chuckled. "A bit tense, aren't you?"

They all relaxed when they realized where the crash had come from. Chi Chi, in an attempt to keep Vegeta's fire going, had flung the wooden chair against the back wall of the cell. The chair shattered from the force, and she was now calmly stacking the broken pieces against the dwindling chunk of charred wood.

"Did it ever occur to you to warn us first?" Vegeta snapped.

"Calm down, Vegeta," Goku said. "They're just trying to keep warm." Vegeta scowled back at him.

"They're moving again!" Yamcha said, pointing to the computer screen. "They should be here soon!"

The setting sun was nearly half hidden by the mountains when the final two members of their group returned. Krillen and Goten landed together and rushed in breathlessly. They handed both balls over to Goku and leaned over to catch their breath.

"Sorry...we're...late," Krillen managed between gasps.

"What happened?" Trunks asked Goten, noticing their ragged appearance.

Krillen's jacket was missing. His white clothes were smudged with black and burned through in two places. Goten's face and hands were almost completely covered in black and his clothes looked worse than Krillen's.

"Goten! Are you all right?" Chi Chi called across the room.

"I'm fine, Mom," he said with a sheepish smile. "Sorry it took so long."

"So...what happened?" Trunks asked again.

"We were flying so fast to get back here we didn't watch where we were going," Krillen began. "We ended up too close to one of those big jumbo jets and the pilot spooked."

"He must've panicked, because the engines somehow caught on fire," Goten added. "That hunk of metal dropped like a lead balloon!"

"They sure don't make those things very strong. We both grabbed a wing to stop it, but they just ripped right off! I nearly got barbecued alive from the engine fire!" Krillen said.

"At least you were warm!" Bulma shouted over to them. "Did you guys forget about us, or what? It's still freezing in here!"

"As soon as I receive the last two balls, I'll remedy the situation," Nossoreg told her.

Goku hesitated, trying hard to think of an alternative. He hated to give this madman the dragonball's powers, but he couldn't let Chi Chi, Bulma, and Videl suffer any longer. He had to hope they'd be able to stop him before he could make his wish. One by one, he tossed the balls through the shield to Nossoreg.

True to his word, Nossoreg pressed a button on the computer. The cell walls began to glow, heating the air around the shivering women. It didn't take long for the temperature to rise to normal, and they all breathed a sigh of relief that it was over. The women gratefully flung off the blankets and jackets, but it was clear they were exhausted from the ordeal.

"Well, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Nossoreg said as he placed the dragonballs neatly in order in a drawer under the computer. "They really are quite beautiful. I knew you would come through for me." With a slight push, the drawer slid shut.

"You're not even going to use them?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm just keeping them from being used against me," Nossoreg replied.

They all stood agape. They couldn't believe he'd put them through all that emotional and physical torture just to lock the dragonballs away.

Vegeta, though, was not as surprised as the others. He stood apart from the rest, so they didn't see him nod his head. It was what he would've done, he thought. With the dragonballs out of the way, there was no way they could wish their loved ones free. Now he had the security of knowing he had complete control.

And, Vegeta thought, Nossoreg must not be planning on keeping them here for very long. Not even a psychotic would want the hassle of having a pregnant woman give birth while under their care. So whatever he was planning, he was going through with it before the baby arrived.

"Unless he's not planning on any of us leaving here alive," Vegeta thought aloud, then looked around to see if anyone heard him. He was relieved to see they were still talking amongst themselves. He knew they wouldn't have thought of that, being the kind-natured fools they were.

Vegeta knew better. He'd been on the side of evil over half his life. He'd destroyed hundreds of planets and had personally sent billions upon billions of souls to the next dimension. He knew the inside of an evil mind; none of the others had a clue. Even Yamcha, who'd been a petty desert thief when he was younger, had never been truly evil. An evil person did whatever they needed to do to reach their goal. If it meant killing millions of innocent people, they could do it without hesitation.

What he had to do was figure out what Nossoreg's ultimate goal was. Then he'd think of what he would've done to reach that goal himself. He would have to delve deep into his evil past and bring up all the old pride, hate, and lust for revenge to be able to have a clearer view of Nossoreg's plan.

Would he be able to do it successfully? It had been a long time since he'd truly thought only of himself. He'd come to care for his family, friends, even this planet. Would he be able to forget all of them and think like the evil Saiyan he'd been growing up, alone, as the ultimate weapon of destruction?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Gentlemen!" Nossoreg called to get their attention. "It's getting rather late, so if you'd please make your selections, we can conclude today's business."

"We'd pick the couch," Goku began, "but there isn't enough room."

"Easily remedied," Nossoreg said. He pressed a few keys on the computer and the back wall of the cell began moving. Soon, the room was twice the size it had started out to be. "Now there's plenty of room. And, remember, you have one more reward to choose."

Krillen took the bowl of fruit from the table and traded half of it for bread. Placing the bowl on the couch, Goten shoved it over to his mother.

"Excellent choices," Nossoreg said. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm ready to turn in. It's been quite a day, hasn't it? I'll give you a chance to say goodnight before you leave."

"Wait! What do you mean leave?" Gohan shouted.

"We're not going anywhere!" Goku said.

Nossoreg sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. Very well. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan may stay."

"We don't want to leave either!" Yamcha said.

"My business is with these three now. I'm finished with the rest of you."

"Go on, guys," Goku told them. "We'll hold down things here."

"But, Dad..." Goten began.

"Goten, I want you to do me a favor," Gohan interrupted. "I want you to look after Pan. Can you do that for me?"

Goten nodded, accepting responsibility for his niece. If he couldn't fight alongside his brother, he'd at least make sure his daughter was safe and sound.

"Krillen, you need to go back and take care of your family, too," Goku said. "And let everyone know that we're doing what we can."

"OK, Goku," Krillen agreed. "Good luck."

Trunks looked over at his father, but Vegeta was still deep in thought. He wished he could get some words of encouragement as well, but knew none would come.

"Come on, Trunks," Yamcha said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "We need to go back and let Bulma's parents know what's going on."

Trunks didn't respond, but allowed himself to be lead away. They said their goodbyes and flew off into the gathering darkness.

"We'll continue in the morning," Nossoreg said and headed for the door.

"Wait!"

Even though Nossoreg was in complete control, Vegeta's tone commanded obedience. Nossoreg stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward the Saiyan Prince.

"Tell me one thing before you leave," Vegeta said, walking as close to him as he could get.

Nossoreg noticed the change in Vegeta's eyes. The intensity of focus and the deadly gleam made him take an involuntary step backwards. He wasn't sure what was different about Vegeta, but found himself intimidated by his awesome presence.

"What do you really want?" Vegeta asked with a slight grin that didn't touch his eyes. "You obviously need something from us. What is it you hope to accomplish?"

Nossoreg took another step towards the safety of his door before answering. "Even if you knew, there would be nothing you could do to stop me," he answered.

* * *

"If it were something as simple as immortality, he would've used the dragonballs," Goku thought aloud. "He could've wished himself ruler of the world, too."

"He could've wished for anything," Gohan agreed. "So what could he be planning?"

Vegeta's patience with the other two Saiyans had just about reached its limit. He'd slept very little during the night, and his dreams were haunted with all the evil deeds he'd done. Now that the sky was lightening into dawn, he knew he'd delved deep enough into his memories. He was ready to shed all his compassion and think like an evil mastermind.

"What do you think, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I think all your endless prattling is annoying!" he snapped. "Why don't you just shut up for awhile!"

"Geez! Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Goku said, but decided to back off when Vegeta glared at him. There was a definite change in Vegeta, Goku knew. He just wasn't sure why.

Vegeta stood in the doorway, facing the new morning. Now that he didn't have to listen to any more talking, he could concentrate better. He closed his eyes and asked himself the questions again.

'If I had the enormous power of three Saiyans at my disposal, what would I do with it?'  
'If I had the dragonballs in my hands, why wouldn't I use them?'  
'What would I want most if I were Nossoreg?'

Vegeta kept the questions flowing, one after another, until his head ached. He was sure Nossoreg wasn't just out for revenge, or he would've killed their families already. He was also quite sure he wanted the Saiyan's energy, or he would have tried to kill them. What eluded him was what Nossoreg wanted their power for.

"If I had the three most powerful fighters in the universe under my control..." Vegeta said quietly to himself, "...I would use them to take over every planet. Then I could either take their most valuable resources as my own, or sell the planet to the highest bidder. I could be the ultimate ruler of the universe!"

The notion intrigued Vegeta, and he experienced his first real evil thought in many years. It would be so easy to betray his family and friends and join with Nossoreg. They could conquer the universe together. Then, when everything was under Nossoreg's control, Vegeta could kill him and take over as the supreme ruler!

Vegeta grinned. The plan was all too easy. Within a year, he could have soldiers under his command once more; people to do his dirty work for him. Then he could sit back and reap the rewards he'd deserved all his life. He could build himself an indestructible empire! A legacy to leave to his son!

His heart skipped a beat, and he felt like he'd been doused with icy water. His son! His family! He just couldn't abandon them for his own gain! What good would it do to have everything if he had no one to pass it on to? The thought brought him back to reality and he wondered if he'd ever truly be able to go back to his old ways. Until he could, he'd just have to stick it out with Kakarot to the bitter end...whatever that may be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Ah, good morning, everyone!" Nossoreg called from his doorway. "I hope everyone is well rested. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"What are you planning?" Goku asked.

"Let's just say you're going to help me fulfill my dreams," he answered.

"And just what would that be?" Gohan asked.

"He wants us to help him take over the universe," Vegeta answered, turning from the open doorway. Nossoreg looked quite pleased as Vegeta walked over toward the shield. "And he needs our strength to do it."

"Very good, Vegeta," Nossoreg praised. "You're quite right. Although I doubt even you know how I plan to do it."

"It's obvious you believe with our wives in your possession you can control us," Vegeta said, crossing his arms defiantly. "But it won't work."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Nossoreg replied. "I've been studying all of you for quite some time now. I'm certain all three of you would do anything to keep your families safe."

"What you don't understand is that those two would also do anything for any creature on any planet." Vegeta glanced over at the other two Saiyans with a look of disgust. "They'd never be able to put their family's safety ahead of the rest of the universe. That's why your plan won't work if you intended on relying on them."

"What about you, Vegeta?" Nossoreg asked, cocking his head to one side. "Would you place your family before creatures you're never even seen?"

"Yes!"

Vegeta answered so quickly and surely everyone was rendered speechless. They all stared at him with their mouths agape, not sure they'd heard him right. Did he really mean he would let this madman kill millions of innocent people just to save his own family? In a sudden explosion of sound, everyone began yelling at once.

"Vegeta! You don't really mean that!"

"How could you say such a thing?"

"I don't believe you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"What are you saying, Vegeta?" Nossoreg asked through the commotion.

"I'm saying you have my cooperation if my family is kept from harm," Vegeta answered, his attention focused only on Nossoreg. "That's all that matters."

"Don't do it, Vegeta!" Goku warned. "Don't give in! We'll find another way!"

"There is no other way," Vegeta snapped, turning toward his oldest rival. "I've made up my mind."

Goku was the only one that noticed the slight emphasis on Vegeta's last word. On instinct, he connected to Vegeta telepathically. The connection was brief, as Nossoreg called Vegeta's attention back to him, but Goku was able to catch one thought.

"Excellent, Vegeta!" Nossoreg said and clapped his hands together. "You've made a wise decision. But I hope you won't be too offended if I ask for a demonstration of your loyalty."

"I would expect nothing less," Vegeta said with a grin. "But I think it would be best if we came to an agreement first. You see, I want to be sure I get rewarded for my cooperation. I don't do anything for free."

"Quite right," Nossoreg agreed. "It is only fair. Let's go down to my office and see what we can come up with."

Nossoreg pressed a button on his controller and a hidden door appeared on their side of the shield. He gestured Vegeta toward it and headed to his own door. Vegeta proudly walked across the room, ignoring what the others were saying.

"Don't be a traitor, Vegeta!"

"You can't do this!"

The only sound that nearly made him falter was Bulma's crying. He wished there was some way of letting her know everything would be all right. He gave Goku a warning glare as he neared. Goku gave a slight nod of understanding and stepped out of his way.

Goku let the others carry on with their complaints of Vegeta's loyalty as the door closed behind him. He knew it was too risky to say anything aloud about what he believed Vegeta was planning. If Nossoreg suspected anything, they may all end up in danger. He just hoped he'd be able to do what Vegeta had sent him telepathically.

"Trust me."

* * *

Vegeta was impressed by Nossoreg's "office" as he climbed down the stairs into the bowels of the mountain. From what he could see, it was more like a fortress. There were enormous room filled with computers, machines, and all kinds of weapons. It must have taken him decades to build such a place underground. Vegeta had a hard time keeping his face impassive.

"Welcome to the heart of my little enterprise," Nossoreg called from across the cavernous room. "Come over here so we can talk better."

Vegeta followed him into another room where a large desk dominated the small space. Nossoreg gestured for him to sit down, but Vegeta declined. Too many years in the company of thieves and murderers tended to make a person wary in unfamiliar territory. He wasn't surprised to find Nossoreg had put up another energy shield between them. Evidently, he wasn't a trusting person either.

"So, Vegeta," Nossoreg began, "you say you're ready to give up loyalty to this planet and its inhabitants as long as your family is safe?"

Vegeta simply nodded.

"Then I guess we have a lot to discuss," Nossoreg said with a grand smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"I can't believe this is happening again!" Gohan said, pounding a fist into his palm. "This is just like when Vegeta sold us out to Babidi just so he could gain more power to fight you!"

"Gohan," Goku warned and tilted his head towards Bulma, who was huddled on the bed in the corner of the cell, crying silently. Chi Chi and Videl tried to comfort her, telling her everything would be all right. When she kept pushing them away, they retreated and left her to deal with her feelings in her own way.

"Sorry, Dad," Gohan said, lowering his voice. "But what are we going to do? If Vegeta joins Nossoreg, I don't think the two of us are going to be enough to stop them!"

"Let's not worry about stopping Nossoreg's plans until we can figure out a way to keep the women safe," Goku said. "Once they're out of the way, we can deal with the rest."

"You have something in mind, don't you?" Gohan accused. "What is it?"

"Just follow my lead when the time comes."

They waited restlessly for an hour before Nossoreg finally returned. He strode confidently through his door, nearly glowing with excitement.

"Nossoreg, we..." Goku began, but lost his train of thought when Vegeta appeared in Nossoreg's doorway. At least it looked like Vegeta, dressed in Saiyan battle armor, but Goku sensed something was wrong.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted, ready to challenge the traitor. Goku held up his hand to stop him.

"That's not Vegeta," he said. "The energy is all wrong."

"That's right, Goku," Nossoreg smiled. "This isn't the Vegeta you know. He has the same strength and power, but not the same thoughts. I guess you could say that he is a 'more focused' version."

"What do you mean by 'more focused'?" Goku asked, unsettled by the intense look in Vegeta's eyes.

"He has all the memories of being a supreme Saiyan warrior, without emotions getting in the way. He's loyal only to me and will do only as I command," he added with a smug smile at the silent Saiyan Prince.

Goku still couldn't figure out what was wrong with Vegeta's energy. It felt like Vegeta's power level, yet there were no inner thoughts or feelings he could sense. It was almost like the inanimate feeling he sensed from Dr. Gero's androids, but with an energy reading the androids lacked.

"What's the matter, Goku?" Nossoreg asked. "Don't you like the new Vegeta?"

"No," he answered, eying the Saiyan who hadn't spoken or even moved since he entered the room. "I don't."

"Vegeta, why don't you take Bulma downstairs to more comfortable accommodations," Nossoreg suggested, then turned to the other two to explain. "Vegeta and I have reached an agreement. Bulma and Trunks will be under my protection as long as he assists me in my plan."

Vegeta walked over and stood in front of the women's cell. He pressed a button on a band encircling his glove and the energy shield was shut down. Emotionlessly, he walked in and took hold of Bulma's arm pulling her from the bed.

"No, Vegeta!" she begged. "Don't do this! Don't turn your back on your friends! Don't turn your back on the innocent people of the universe!"

Vegeta ignored her as he continued to drag her from the cell. Chi Chi and Videl tried to pull Bulma's arm free, but his grip was like an iron band. Desperately, they pounded on Vegeta's back. In one smooth move, he turned, raised his arm and pointed his palm towards the two defenseless women.

"NO!" Goku and Gohan screamed, recognizing Vegeta's attack stance.

"Stop!" Nossoreg ordered and Vegeta stood still, but didn't lower his arm. "Let's see if our heroes have had a change of heart."

Goku looked helplessly from the people he loved to the cold-blooded eyes of the Saiyan Prince. He could sense no emotion from him and couldn't understand why he was doing this. This couldn't be the plan he had in mind when he asked Goku to trust him. Something had gone wrong.

"So, Goku, Gohan, are you still willing to sacrifice your wives to save people you've never even met?" Nossoreg asked them. "Or will you save your families by joining me as Vegeta has done?"

"We'll join you," Goku said, trying not to look as defeated as he felt. He had to buy them some time to figure out what to do next. It was the only way he could see to do it.

"Dad, no!" Gohan said, but his father shot him a warning look. If this was going to work at all, they all had to play the part convincingly.

"Do as I say, Gohan!" he ordered, hoping he would understand. "We're going to do whatever it takes."

"Splendid!" Nossoreg beamed. "Vegeta, kindly lead them all to the control room. I'll explain more there."

Vegeta lowered his arm and let go of Bulma. She rubbed her arm where an angry red mark showed just how hard he'd been holding her. He then walked toward the door, the women following meekly along behind him.

Nossoreg opened the other door, and Goku gave Gohan a slight shove towards it. Gohan gave him a puzzled glance, but did not object. He learned long ago not to question his father's actions. Whatever his motive was, Gohan knew he could trust Goku.

They all proceeded silently down the stairs with Vegeta in the lead. The two men were also impressed with Nossoreg's enormous hideout, but the women were still under too much stress to appreciate its significance. Goku also realized their host was nowhere to be seen. Nossoreg was much too cautious to be caught without an energy shield protecting him.

When they finally reached the bottom of the steps, Vegeta led them to a large room with monitors covering one entire wall. Most of the screens were dark, but those that were glowing showed their family and friends. Krillen was sitting beside the unconscious Number 18 at Hercule's house. Master Roshi and Hercule were watching Maron and Goten play with a laughing Pan. Yamcha was at the Capsule Corp. with Bulma's parents, who looked very upset. They even caught a glimpse of Trunks flying through the air before that screen went dark.

"He bugged our houses!" Bulma exclaimed. "When? How did this happen?"

"That's how he knew so much," Chi Chi said in awe.

Facing the monitors was a large, hovering chair. The back was too high to see who was sitting in it, but just the sight sent a shiver down Gohan's spine. It was the same chair Frieza used on Namek. It was a sign of superiority. Was this person more of a threat than Nossoreg? Slowly, the chair rotated around to face them.

"Vegeta?!" they all said in unison. They looked back and forth from the Saiyan who brought them to the control room and the one sitting in the hoverchair. The one in the armor did not show any emotion, but the one in the chair was clearly angry. He jabbed a button on the arm of the chair.

"Nossoreg! What are they doing here?" he demanded.

"They've decided to join us," Nossoreg's voice answered from a speaker overhead.

"I told you we didn't need them," Vegeta said.

"We love our families just as much as you do!" Goku interrupted. He stepped forward and crossed his arms, acting more like Vegeta than ever. "We want them as safe as Bulma and Trunks. We're going to do whatever it takes," he repeated.

Vegeta appeared to consider Goku's dependability. He floated his chair over and leaned toward Goku, their noses just inches apart.

"Whatever it takes?" Vegeta asked skeptically. "Are you sure? Once you give your word, you're honor bound to keep it."

"I know," Goku answered without flinching. "I give my word."

"What do you think, Vegeta?" Nossoreg asked. Vegeta sat back, his chair gliding a few feet backwards.

"Time will tell," he said. "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Show the women to their new accommodations, then take Goku and Gohan to the lab. The other Vegeta and I will meet you there.

Vegeta floated over and landed beside Bulma. Without a word, he took her hand and helped her up onto his lap. Bulma looked surprised by the gesture, but didn't comment as the chair raised up into the air. He then led the way through a maze of rooms and stairs to a large, round room with comfortable sofas and chairs.

"Each of those doors leads to separate living areas," Vegeta told them, pointing to each wall. He then glided over to the door on the right, which opened on its own and closed behind him.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Bulma asked when he set the chair down next to the bed. She heaved herself off the chair and onto the soft mattress. "Who is that other Vegeta? Is he an android?"

"He's not a machine," Vegeta sighed, drooping back in his chair. "He's as alive as you and I, only he has no free will."

"But how?" Then Bulma noticed how exhausted Vegeta looked. Sweat stood out on his forehead, but he didn't lift a hand to wipe it away. "And what happened to you?"

"Nossoreg took the DNA Dr. Gero collected from us and grew them. The only thing he needed to make them fully operational was our energy. He needs to keep us around to 'jump-start' his army."

"So you aren't really on his side, are you?" Bulma asked, hope obvious in her voice.

Vegeta gestured with his eyes to the corner of the room behind him. Bulma noticed a small speaker box near the ceiling. If Nossoreg could talk to them, then he could also listen.

"Like Kakarot said, we'll do whatever it takes," Vegeta said. "Get some rest. Trunks is on his way here. To help," he added with a ghost of a smile


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Clones?" Goku asked. When they reached the lab, Nossoreg explained their part in his plan as he showed them exact replicas of Goku and Gohan. "Are they like androids?"

"They're completely alive," he explained. "They're exactly like you, with your exact DNA, except I modified their brain structure to suit my needs. It makes them easier to control."

"So they have our power, too?" Gohan asked, looking at his clone floating in what resembled a rejuvenation tank.

"Once you charge them up, they will," Nossoreg agreed. "It's really a simple procedure. Much like when Goku transferred a little energy to power up the women's cell."

Goku looked over at Vegeta, but his face was impassive. He hadn't spoken a word to them since leaving their living quarters. And when Goku tried to contact him telepathically, he had blocked him out. Nossoreg mistook Goku's stare.

"Vegeta has already powered up his clone and, as you can see, he's perfectly fine," he told them. "I'm not out to drain your energy permanently, only enough to get your clones up and running. I'll allow you to rest and recharge between sessions until all the clones are fully functional."

"So you kidnapped and threatened our wives and put our families and friends in danger just so we'd agree to be battery chargers?" Gohan asked, giving Nossoreg a disgusted glare.

"To put it crudely...yes," Nossoreg agreed. "But I was hoping you'd agree to join me willingly as Vegeta has done. With the most powerful fighting force in the universe, I'll also need the most powerful leaders. Your heroic endeavors are commendable, but you never really got credit for all your hard work. Even when you saved Earth from Buu, Hercule got all the accolades. Isn't it about time you left those ungrateful humans behind and became the true Saiyan warriors you were meant to be? The fighter that is deep down in your blood?"

Vegeta silently congratulated Goku and Gohan for looking as if they really were considering Nossoreg's proposal. He knew them better than Nossoreg. They'd never intentionally harm any innocent creature.

Vegeta had hoped they wouldn't follow him this far, but now they were here, he was glad they hadn't blown his cover. He knew Kakarot had tried to talk to him with his mind, but he wasn't ready to explain his plan yet. He'd have to wait until he knew how much Nossoreg was going to tell them first. None of them could afford to make any mistakes if they were going to keep up the charade and keep their families safe.

"So just what do we get out of this deal?" Goku asked. "I mean, it sounds like we're doing all the work. We're giving up our energy, our identities...for what?"

"Once I have built up my army of Saiyan clones, we'll be unstoppable!" Nossoreg said with sheer excitement. "Then each of you will be able to take your own forces to the farthest reaches of the universe, conquering everything in your path. Once I've taken my share of the spoils, the rest will be yours. You may even want to go back to selling planets to the highest bidder. The possibilities are astounding!"

"They sure are," Gohan mumbled. Then he caught himself and added, "You're right, there are endless possibilities to what we could do! But what are you going to be doing while our lives are on the line?"

"I'll be keeping my promise to you that your families will be safe," Nossoreg reminded them, suddenly serious. "The way I look at it, you will be killing people no matter what you decide. If I were you, I'd choose to keep my loved ones alive. So, what do you say?"

Vegeta held his breath as Goku walked over and stood in front of Nossoreg. The Vegeta clone stood close behind his master to protect him. Slowly, Goku put out his hand and said, "We promise we'll do whatever it takes to keep the people who are important to us safe."

Nossoreg broke out into a wide smile and eagerly shook Goku's hand. Vegeta had to work hard to stifle a laugh. He had to hand it to Kakarot. He'd managed to make an honest promise, even though it wasn't what Nossoreg believed it to be.

Now that Nossoreg thought they were all on the same side, he was eager to proceed with his plan. He showed them to the energizing chambers and set to work getting everything ready.

The chambers were clear, enclosed tubes with panels on either side. At Nossoreg's instruction, Goku and Gohan entered, put their hands on the panels, and powered up their energy. The computer took over and sucked the energy from them, transferring it to their clones. They both cried out as their energy raised to dangerous heights as it left their bodies.

Vegeta felt a tinge of sympathy for them. He knew how it felt. When his energy was drained, his first instinct had been to fight it and pull his hands from the panels. That only made the computer draw harder, and his muscles still burned from the effort. He knew he should've warned the others not to fight, but he didn't want to risk it. As far as Nossoreg was concerned, Vegeta had feelings for no one but his family.

The chambers glowed with energy and Vegeta watched as the clones began to twitch with life. It didn't take long for them to become fully animated with the strong power levels of the Saiyan and his half-breed son. Finally, Nossoreg pressed a button and the computer shut down the chambers. Both doors opened and they dropped weakly to their hands and knees on the floor. Vegeta glided over, sensing very little energy left in them.

"Are you sure you took enough? I think they may have a bit more power left to give," Vegeta lied.

"Now, now, Vegeta," Nossoreg said. "I don't think we should be too greedy their first time in the chamber."

"I guess I should've warned you not to fight the computer, Kakarot," Vegeta smirked. "It only makes it worse."

"Now...you...tell...me!" Goku managed through his labored breathing.

"I...can't...move," Gohan whispered and let himself fall flat before Vegeta's chair.

"Get these pathetic things up," Vegeta ordered his clone.

The Vegeta clone easily picked up the two weak Saiyans by the back of their shirts. He followed Vegeta out of the lab, dragging them along, into another room. There, a large table was near to overflowing with food. The clone unceremoniously deposited Goku in one chair and Gohan in another.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Gohan complained.

"At least you got a hoverchair, Vegeta," Goku said. "Why can't I have one?"

"I don't trust your driving," he shot back. "Now shut up, I'm starving! Nossoreg wasn't going to let anyone eat until you decided to join him."

They began to eat, shoveling the food into their mouths and barely chewing before they swallowed. Vegeta's clone stood passively near the door, watching them as they ate in apparent silence.

'Don't let on how much energy you've regained,' Vegeta thought to Goku. 'Let him think we've been drained for the entire day.'

'That won't be too hard,' Goku agreed telepathically as he reached for another bowl of potatoes. 'So what's your plan?'

'After Trunks arrives, you're going to get the women out of here. Then we'll be able to handle Nossoreg without interference.'

'But how am I supposed to leave without being detected?' Goku asked. 'We can't just walk out the front door. Besides, Nossoreg has cameras everywhere. Where would we go?'

'Use instant transmission to take them to Korin. As far as I could tell, that's the only place Nossoreg hasn't been able to reach because that hermit cat never goes anywhere,' Vegeta thought.

'What about the tracking devices we still have in our bodies? He'll know if I leave, even for a minute. And I'm sure he'd have some sort of device on them, too.'

'It's their bracelets.' Vegeta finished the last drop from his glass and motioned to his clone for more. The clone obeyed.

"Well trained, aren't they?" Goku said aloud, holding out his glass as well.

"Maybe, if you're good, Nossoreg will make one just for you," Vegeta answered, then finished telling Goku his plan telepathically.

Gohan could feel something was going on between the two older Saiyans, but knew better than to say anything. He waited patiently until they were finished eating, then Goku relayed Vegeta's plan to his mind. Gohan nodded his approval and added a yawn for the benefit of anyone watching.

They all felt nearly one hundred percent rejuvenated, but acted sluggish and sleepy as they made their way back to their rooms. They each quietly whispered the plan to their wives and settled back to wait for the right moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Do you really think they could handle another round so soon?" Nossoreg asked Vegeta, checking his video monitors. "They don't look rested enough to me."

"Check their transmitters," Vegeta told them. "They should tell you their power levels are normal already.

Nossoreg went over to his computer terminal and punched up the transmitter's physical readout. "You're right! They are back to normal! That's incredible!" he exclaimed. "We could've activated a dozen clones by now instead of just a few!"

"All we Saiyans really need is food and a little rest to fully recharge," Vegeta explained. "Right, Trunks?"

"That's right, Dad," Trunks replied with a nod from behind Nossoreg.

"So you think they're acting weak to delay activating the clones?" Nossoreg asked.

Vegeta nodded. "I don't believe they're really on our side. They're just waiting for an opportunity to attack. They may look simple minded, but don't underestimate them. I've had to deal with their sneaky tricks before."

"Good work, Vegeta. You're proving to be most valuable. Maybe it's time for a new plan," Nossoreg said as he paced back and forth before the computer. "I can't trust them, but I need their power. I'll have to contain them in the chamber, somehow, between clone activations."

"Why don't you just keep their energy low by draining it continuously?" Trunks suggested. "I think I could program the computer to be able to keep their power level down to a minimal level; just high enough to keep them alive. But it might take longer to activate the clones."

"Excellent idea, Trunks!" Nossoreg praised. "But I have another plan. I believe we'll use their energy to power up the ship first. We can always make more clones on the way."

"What ship?" Vegeta asked, his brows furrowed. "And where are we going?"

"I believe we'll head to New Namek first," Nossoreg answered and walked toward the door. "We can't risk anyone getting their dragonballs either. Then we'll go to the planet Gorgen. They have some weaponry I think you'll find quite fascinating."

Vegeta gave Nossoreg a satisfied smile before he left the room, then looked over at Trunks, who gave a slight nod. Everything was working out just right.

* * *

"I told you, we don't have enough energy yet," Goku protested. The Vegeta clone didn't respond as they made their way to the laboratory. The Saiyans drug their feet and slumped their shoulders to make themselves look exhausted.

"Ah, here they are," Nossoreg said. "Please, come in. I know how tired you must be, but this will just take a couple of minutes. We've made a few modifications to the energy chamber and I'd like to get your opinion on them."

Goku and Gohan froze just inside the doorway. Trunks stood behind the control panel with his arms crossed, glaring down at them. Vegeta and his clone closed in behind them, cutting off any escape.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked, suspiciously looking from father to son. Neither gave him any encouragement.

"Come over and see what we've been working so hard on," Nossoreg said, gesturing happily to the chambers.

They walked over to see the new chambers. They were still circular and transparent, but now there were chairs inside to sit on, the energy draining panels built right into the arm rests.

"Don't they look great?" Nossoreg asked. "Vegeta convinced me that seats wouldn't only be more comfortable, but more efficient as well. Go ahead, try it out. I want to see if we got it right."

The two men cautiously entered the chambers and sat down. Nossoreg explained the new location of the panels and asked them to check their placement. As soon as their hands touched the panels, thick metal bands snapped tight around their wrists and ankles.

"What...?" Goku exclaimed and tried to pull free. The strong bands held fast.

"You can thank Trunks for that little addition," Nossoreg said in a deadly serious voice, all the previous levity gone. "He's also made some impressive modifications to the draining process as well. You may as well settle back and get comfortable. You're going to be there for quite a long time."

Nossoreg went to join Trunks at the controls and Vegeta stepped forward. He smiled broadly at the situation his fellow Saiyans were in. He leaned forward over Goku, who looked questioningly back at him.

"Nossoreg knows about your plans for betraying him," Vegeta informed him. "He knows you were just pretending to be weak until you got your chance to attack. And what makes this so funny is...I told him!"

"You traitor!" Gohan yelled. They both pulled against their restraints to try to reach him. Vegeta just laughed and stepped back to watch their futile attempts.

"How could you do this to us?" Goku asked. "We've offered you our friendship for all these years!"

"And Nossoreg offered me power," Vegeta responded, his hands clenched into tight fists. "It wasn't a very difficult decision to make. You couldn't possibly understand how bored I've been on this miserable planet! I was trained as an infant to be an ultimate power of destruction! I was the most feared being in the universe since I was a mere child...and look at me now! I've wasted too many years playing second fiddle to you, Kakarot! No more! I claim the title that is rightfully mine! I am now King of Saiyans, and I will rule this universe!"

Vegeta laughed as Trunks threw the switch that began draining them of their energy. They fought it at first, trying to remove their hands from the panels, but the computer only drew harder on their power.

"Don't resist, Gohan," Goku called over to his son. "It only makes it worse."

The two captives tried to relax as their energy drained down so far they had to struggle to even hold their own heads up. Goku still managed to glare at Vegeta, who stood before them, arms crossed, with an evil grin on his face.

"You'll pay for this," he vowed.

"Oh, I don't think so," Vegeta answered and reached out to grab Goku's chin. He leaned forward until their noses were inches apart. "We're going to keep your energy so low even a fly could knock you down. Then, when we don't need you anymore, I will take great pleasure in destroying you."

Goku didn't even have enough energy left to argue. Vegeta released his chin and laughed as he patted Goku on the cheek. The drained Saiyans let their heads fall back against the chairs and their eyes slipped shut. They didn't even feel pain anymore.

"Well done, Trunks," Nossoreg said as he checked their energy levels on the computer readout. "The ship will be powered up shortly, then you can transfer the energy over to the clones."

"I'll have to take a few systems off line during the transfer," Trunks said. "But it should only take a minute or two."

"That'll be fine. Let me know when you're ready for the transfer. I'll be in the control room," he added and left.

"Well, Kakarot, I'll be leaving, too," Vegeta said and then turned to Trunks. "I'll send my clone back in just in case there are any complications during the transfer."

"I don't foresee any," Trunks said. "Without food, these two won't be any threat. They'll be as weak as newborn kittens even when the computer shuts down."

Goku forced his eyes open just in time to see Vegeta and his clone walk through the door. He looked over at Trunks, who busied himself at the control panels. He wished he had enough energy left to try and contact them telepathically, but his brain felt fuzzy and numb. He looked over at Gohan and was relieved to see he'd fallen asleep. It was probably best that way, he thought. His eyes closed once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A slight shudder from his chair brought Goku back awake. He opened his eyes and saw Saiyan armor. For a moment, he was disoriented and thought he was back in the past, fighting against Nappa and Vegeta to save the Earth. He tried to pull back as the gloved hand reached in the chamber towards him, but there was nowhere for him to go.

"Eat this," Vegeta said, pushing something into Goku's mouth.

"A Sensu?" he asked, chewing groggily. Already, he could feel the healing power of the bean flowing through his body, but still felt slightly weak.

"Only half of one," Vegeta answered as he pushed the other half into Gohan's mouth.

Goku noticed his arm and ankle restraints were gone and stood up effortlessly. "Where did you get it?"

"Nossoreg isn't the only one who keeps himself prepared."

Goku watched Trunks work feverishly at the computer controls. "You really had me going there, Vegeta! I really thought you two had betrayed us. Why didn't you let me in on that part of the plan?"

"You're not a very good actor," Vegeta said.

"I guess you're right." Goku looked closely at Vegeta. "I can't tell if you're the real Vegeta or the clone."

"Clones don't talk. Now hurry up, Trunks can't stall for long."

The Goku and Gohan clones waited obediently nearby and they quickly switched clothes with them. Vegeta then ordered the clones into the chambers and set them in place.

"Trunks has locked the transmitters, so the computer will read you're in here, but we don't want to press our luck. Nossoreg isn't a complete idiot. Get the women to safety and get back as soon as you can."

"Right," Goku agreed and Gohan followed him out the door and back up to their rooms.

"We've got a problem, Dad," Trunks said. "The clones don't give off enough energy. They're going to drain too fast and Nossoreg will know something's up!"

Vegeta thought quickly. If his plan was going to work at all, he had to give Goku enough time to get to Korin's and back again. Without a word, he unlatched the clone closest to him and sat in the chair himself.

"Dad! What are you doing? You can't handle the amount the computer was taking from both Goku and Gohan!"

"I'll hold on," he promised his son. "Just do it before I change my mind."

* * *

When Goku entered his room, he suddenly found himself flat on the floor. He cleared the stars from his eyes in time to see another chair flying in his direction.

"Chi Chi! It's me!" he shouted. The chair halted just inches from his head and he gulped at the close call.

"Goku? Is it really you? Why are you dressed like that?"

"I don't have time to explain." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shared living area where they nearly collided with Gohan and Videl. "Gohan, I'm going to get Bulma."

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Chi Chi demanded.

"Later," Goku called back over his shoulder. He entered Bulma's room and stopped short when he saw Vegeta sitting in the chair next to the bed where she was laying. Then he remembered it wasn't really Vegeta.

"Oh good, Goku. This 'thing' was beginning to give me the willies," she said, jerking a thumb at the clone. She struggled to sit up, but Goku didn't give her time. He scooped her up in his arms and ran back to the others.

"Grab hold everybody," Goku said and placed two fingers to his forehead. They disappeared just in time.

Nossoreg entered the door to his prisoners' rooms to inform the women their husbands wouldn't be returning anytime soon. He would've used the intercom, but it was one of the systems taken off line. A minor inconvenience, considering the reason.

He checked the first bedroom and found it empty. Thinking they were just visiting, he checked the second. It was empty as well. A feeling of anxiety started to set in as he headed for the last room. The sole occupant was Vegeta, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where did they go? Where are the women?" Nossoreg asked. When there was no answer, he fumed with anger. "They were just here a minute ago! Where did they go? Answer me!"

When Vegeta still did not speak, Nossoreg finally figured out what happened. Vegeta had switched clothes with his clone. He pressed a button on his remote control and a panel on the wall slid aside, revealing a hidden computer. He angrily punched some buttons and the monitor showed him the transmitter locations of the three Saiyans and their clones.

"This can't be right!" he exclaimed. "According to the computer, you're not even here. Someone's tampered with the sensor readings!" He began searching the computer files for the missing transmitters.

* * *

"Oh no! He's onto us, Dad!" Trunks cried out. He tried to block Nossoreg's actions, but he knew the system better than Trunks did. The right readings were flickering onto the screen and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

"Trunks! What is Vegeta doing?" Goku and Gohan appeared right in front of Vegeta's chamber, startling Trunks.

"The computer was showing the difference in the amount of energy being drained," he explained. "He had to step in to buy you some time. Are they all safe?"

"They're fine, now let's get him out of there," Goku said and Trunks' fingers flew over the keyboard.

"It's not working!" Trunks shouted in frustration. "Nossoreg's locked me out of the controls. He knows! What should we do now?"

"The first thing we have to do is get Vegeta out of there," Goku said and fired a blast at the chamber.

The glass shattered around the unconscious Vegeta. Goku and Gohan struggled to break the arm restraints and pry his hands from the panels. They could feel the panels trying to suck energy from them as well before they were able to get his hands free. They dragged him from the chair and laid him on the floor.

"Vegeta! Can you hear me?!" Goku asked, shaking him gently. "Trunks, check his signs on the computer."

"Nossoreg's shut this computer station down," Trunks answered. "I don't know how much energy the computer took. Do you think he'll be all right?"

"We've got Sensu beans," Gohan said, taking one from the pouch. "Here, Dad."

Goku pushed the small bean into Vegeta's mouth but, since he was still unconscious, he couldn't chew it.

"Maybe the bean will dissolve a little and heal him enough to bring him around," Gohan hoped.

Goku didn't answer, but feared they may have been too late. He could barely sense any life at all in Vegeta's limp body. His breathing was almost too shallow to see. Vegeta's only hope was for Goku to transfer some of his own energy to him.

Just as he was about to place his hand on Vegeta's chest, the door of the lab slid open and Nossoreg entered, flanked by the Vegeta clone.

"Come to me!" Nossoreg ordered.

The other two clones stood up from where Vegeta had tossed them and went to stand close to their master. They each raised their arms, their palms toward the Saiyans, ready to attack. Goku knew they'd be able to defeat the clones, but wasn't so sure they could protect Vegeta at the same time.

"You were all very clever," Nossoreg admitted. "Very clever indeed. I was completely convinced Vegeta and Trunks had decided to join me. Now I find out I was played for a fool! I don't make mistakes more than once! I will get the chamber back online. Then you'll be drained of your energy once and for all!"

Nossoreg turned and walked out the door with the clones close behind him. A low hum sounded all around them and a faint grid of light showed that Nossoreg put up an energy shield all around them, completely sealing them inside the room.

"We're right back where we started!" Gohan yelled in frustration.

"No," Goku disagreed. "At least now the women are safe. Nossoreg won't be able to find them without these." From inside his armor, he withdrew three wrist bands and crushed them before tossing them into the corner of the room. "Goten, Krillen, and Yamcha will watch out for them."

"Do you think Dad will be all right?" Trunks asked. He leaned over Vegeta and felt a slight breath coming from his mouth.

"I don't know, Trunks," Goku admitted. "But I've known your Dad to come back from damage worse than this. He's too stubborn to just fade away."

"I hope you're right. If only I'd have been able to override the computer in time!" he said, angry at himself.

"I know you did all you could," Goku said. "Nossoreg was just a little faster than we expected."

"What should we do now, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we can make a break for it before Nossoreg gets us back into those chambers. If not, the entire universe is doomed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

A tremendous shudder ran through the floor and the Saiyans had to fight to keep their balance. The room tipped slightly and they slid across the floor, banging against the computer terminal. Vegeta's body slid partway under it, his legs sticking out at an awkward angle.

"What was that?" Gohan asked as the floor leveled out and they were able to stand normally again.

"It felt like an earthquake!" Goku said.

"No," Trunks said, fear showing in his eyes. "It's the ship!"

"What ship?" Goku asked.

"This whole mountain is one giant space ship," Trunks explained. "He was using your energy to power it up! We're taking off!"

Just then, a low rumble started in the deepest reaches of the mountain and continued to grow until they had to hold their hands over their ears. The entire ship shuddered as it broke free of its mountain camouflage and rose slowly in the air. The force of its pitching threw the Saiyans around the room until it finally stabilized and began to rise into the air, the last of the rubble dropping from the metal ship.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure," Trunks admitted. "The computer wasn't set to any particular destination. He could be taking us anywhere in the universe."

"Not yet," Nossoreg's voice sounded from a speaker overhead. "We're going to remain on Earth for a little while longer. Just long enough to take care of some business. Then, when I'm finished, we'll be moving on. Too bad you didn't take me up on my offer. Now, I'm afraid, your family and friends are in danger."

"Nossoreg!" Goku shouted, his veins popping out in anger. "You'll pay for this!"

"Oh, I don't think so," he said with complete confidence. "I believe you'll be the ones paying. You see, I've come up with a more efficient way to harness your energy. By using the transmitters in your bodies, I'll be able to drain your energy without the use of the chambers. It's too bad about Vegeta, though. With him dead, I guess I'll just have to content myself with three Saiyan powers instead of four."

The news took everyone by surprise. With all the chaos of the ship taking off, they'd forgotten about the Saiyan prince. Frantically, they looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. The only trace they found was a small pool of blood near the computer terminal.

"He's faded away," Gohan said. "He must be in the next dimension already."

"No! Dad!" Trunks cried out in grief.

Goku tried to comfort him, but Trunks pushed him away. He knew Trunks still blamed himself for the computer draining too much energy from his father, weakening him to the point of death. There would be nothing he could do for him until he calmed down.

Trunks seethed with anger. At himself and at Nossoreg. Energy crackled around him as his power level soared and his hair raised up on end, turning bright gold. His emotions alone changed him into a Super Saiyan. His green eyes flashed as his power level skyrocketed.

"Take this, Nossoreg!" he shouted and released a powerful energy beam at the steel wall.

Goku was sure the beam would easily melt a hole in the wall, but the attack was cut short. Trunks' hair and eyes flashed back and forth as he screamed in pain. They finally settled back to normal just before he collapsed to his hands and knees on the floor.

"Trunks!" Gohan yelled and ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"My...energy," Trunks panted. "He sucked...it right out...of my attack."

"That was quite a lot of energy, Trunks," Nossoreg said. "You gave me enough power to reach The Lookout at record speed."

"No! Not The Lookout!" Goku yelled.

"Yes," Nossoreg agreed. "I thought that would be where you hid the women. Clever, but not clever enough. Once I destroy the Guardian Dende, the rest of the earth will be mine for the taking."

Goku's anger rose. One thing he couldn't stand was senseless destruction of the innocent. His own power level began to build up out of frustration, but Trunks stopped him.

"That's what he wants you do to," he said. "Then the computer can drain more power faster."

There was a sudden lurch of the ship and Goku and Gohan joined Trunks on the floor.

"What do you suppose that was?" Trunks asked.

"I'm not sure," Goku said. "I can barely sense anything outside of this room. It must be the shield."

"I believe the cavalry has arrived," Nossoreg laughed. "Since I don't want you to miss the action, I'll patch the video through to you."

The Saiyans made their way over the shaky floor to the computer terminal. The screen showed them that Goten, Krillen, and Yamcha were posted between the ship and The Lookout. They were firing a multitude of blasts at the ship in an attempt to stop if from reaching its destination. Their attacks were rocking the ship and slowing it down.

"What do you say we give them something else to worry about?" Nossoreg asked.

The ship came to a halt and they watched as the clones they changed clothes with flew from the ship to intercept the fighters. The attacks stopped.

"They think the clones are us!" Gohan exclaimed.

* * *

"Hey, Goku!" Krillen called out in relief. "Are we glad to see you! Did you take care of everything?"

The three clones stopped in front of the fighters and floated there in silence.

"Gohan, what's the matter?" Goten asked the clone before him. "Is something wrong?"

"What's going on, Goku?" Krillen asked. "You seem different somehow."

Yamcha got more and more nervous the longer their three friends remained silent. He looked closely at the warrior in front of him. "Vegeta?"

"Your friends have decided to join me on an extended tour of the universe," Nossoreg's voice bellowed from the ship. "We'd be happy to have you join us."

"Goku, is that true?" Krillen asked his silent friend.

'Krillen!'

Krillen blinked his eyes and looked at him again. He'd know Goku's voice anywhere, but his lips never moved. He was sure of it. "Goku?"

'Krillen, it's me,' Goku's voice sounded inside his head. 'We're locked inside the ship. Those are clones. Be careful. They have our powers!'

"These aren't our friends!" Krillen told the others as he crouched down in a fighting stance. "They're clones!"

"What?" the other two exclaimed, dropping back into their own stances.

Krillen flew in to attack, but the Goku clone easily swatted him away. Goten and Yamcha tried to do the same, but they also failed to make contact. The clones turned to face their attackers.

Powering up his Destructo Disc, Krillen launched it at Goku. The clone disappeared, using his incredible speed, and reappeared behind Krillen. With one quick smash, he was sent down to the ground with such force that a crater formed on impact.

Yamcha faced off with Vegeta, but quickly found that, like the original Saiyan, he was no match for the clone's speed and strength. He soon joined Krillen, smashing down into the ground.

Goten lasted the longest against his brother's clone. Since he'd spent the last few years studying under Goku while Gohan was in school, he was much quicker. He blocked every punch and kick easily, but was driven backwards by the sheer ferocity of the clone's attacks. Goten gave a hard kick, which sent the clone back a few yards. It didn't seem like much to Nossoreg, but the Saiyans knew it would give him just enough time and room to power up.

The air sizzled with energy as Goten's power rose dramatically. He stopped just short of changing into a Super Saiyan and flew into the Gohan clone. It was driven back and finally sent to the ground by a tremendous ax-handle smash on the back from Goten.

The teen quickly spun around, just in time to counter a double attack by Vegeta and Goku. If he doubted it before, he now knew for sure that these were not real Saiyans. Never would two proud Saiyan warriors attack an opponent together. It took all of his concentration and speed just to keep up with the two, more experienced, fighters.

* * *

"Wow! That's impressive!" Goku said as he watched his youngest son hold his own against the two strong clones. "Look at him go!"

"You sound surprised," Trunks noticed. "You were training him. You should know his abilities."

"Yeah, but he's just had me," Goku explained. "I had no idea how good he would be against two fighters. This is great! I wish I could be in there, too! I think I'll have to step up his training!"

Trunks sighed and shook his head. He knew Goten wouldn't share his father's enthusiasm for extra training. The boys always tried to think of ways to get out of their training sessions with their warrior fathers. They couldn't see the point of practicing so hard when they were, by far, the strongest group of fighters on Earth already.

He then looked at the screen just in time to see his clone father blast his best friend to the ground. Maybe there was a need for training after all, Trunks thought. You never knew what could happen.

* * *

"I can't believe I fell for that!" Goten scolded himself as he pulled himself free of the hole he'd made upon landing. "I should've sensed Vegeta's attack coming even though Dad was powering up!"

"Goten, are you all right?" Krillen called as he limped over, half carrying a battered Yamcha along with him.

"I'm fine," he answered. "How about you guys?"

"I'm out," Yamcha groaned as Krillen carefully set him down on the ground. "What I wouldn't give for a Sensu bean right now."

"Same here," Krillen admitted. "But at least we know they're not indestructible. You knocked the Gohan clone out cold."

"Not long enough," Goten said and pointed into the air. Three figures were heading straight for them. He knew there was no other choice if he was going to save his friends. His energy soared as he turned Super Saiyan 2 and flew up to meet their enemies.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Quite impressive," Nossoreg said over the speaker. "His ascended Super Saiyan state seems to be quite adequate to handle all three clones. Maybe I should recruit him to join you in providing power for my ship."

Goku smiled as he watched Goten punch, kick, and blast the others down to the ground again and again. He was glad to see all the training had paid off, but was a little jealous. He itched to be out there in his son's place, fighting against the Saiyan clones. He thought it would be fun to fight against himself like Piccolo sometimes did. Maybe he'd have a chance to do it before this thing was over.

"Why don't the clones turn Super Saiyan?" Gohan asked, frowning at the screen. "They have our abilities and energy, don't they?"

"That's right!" Trunks said. "They look like they're beginning to lose against Goten. Why don't they power up?"

"Maybe because you have to have heart to be able to ascend," Goku thought aloud. "Nossoreg didn't give the clones emotions because he didn't want them to turn against him. You need just as much emotion as power to be able to turn into a Super Saiyan."

"Thank you for clearing that up, Goku," Nossoreg said. "I was puzzled by that as well, but it doesn't really matter. I'm going to make sure my clones are the strongest even without Super Saiyan status. Observe."

The all watched the screen in horror as Goten suddenly switched back to normal and fell from the sky.

"What happened?" Trunks shouted, grabbing the screen as if he could change what it just shown them.

"Nossoreg has drained his power!" Gohan said and clenched his fists in frustration. "Just like he did to us!"

"Sorry to ruin the fight, but I do have a schedule to keep," Nossoreg said and laughed. The clones flew back toward the ship and they began moving again.

They'd only traveled a few minutes when the ship started a rapid descent to the ground.

"We're going to crash!" Trunks yelled.

Everyone held on tight as the ship tilted forward and then hit the ground, burying nearly half itself in the soft sand of a barren desert. The sun was completely blocked out by the enormous dust cloud created by the impact. Inside the ship, the lights flickered before finally going out altogether.

"Is everyone all right?" Goku asked and powered up a small ball of energy in his hand to light the room.

"I'm OK," Gohan answered. "Trunks?"

"I've got a bump the size of a dinosaur egg, but other than that I'm fine," he said as he rubbed his head.

"I can't sense the shield anymore!" Goku realized. "Let's get out of here!"

Goku sent out a small blast from his other hand that completely blew the door off. Cautiously, they made their way toward the control room where they knew Nossoreg would be, each using their own small ball of energy to see by. They knew they were close when they could hear Nossoreg's raised voice.

"What do you mean the power is gone? We had plenty of power!" he shouted at the computer. "Why can't I reroute? What is going on here?"

Goku blasted the door in and the three of them walked calmly into the chaos of the control room. All the screens on the far wall were black, half of them broken. The emergency lights seemed to be fighting a losing battle, dimming and struggling to come back again. Nossoreg was working feverishly at the computer controls and let out a panicked yelp when he saw his visitors.

"Give it up, Nossoreg," Goku said. "It's over."

"No! It's not over until I say it's over!" he yelled and began pounding on the computer terminal. "Why isn't this working?"

"What's wrong, Nossoreg?" Goku asked as he slowly walked toward him. "Aren't your energy shields working? Too bad. Surely you have a backup plan."

"Yes, I do," Nossoreg said with renewed confidence. He pressed a button on his wristband and spoke into it. "Come to the control room."

"He's sending for the clones!" Trunks said and spun toward the door. "Get ready!"

"We can handle them easily," Goku said, still not taking his eyes off Nossoreg. "The clones can't turn Super Saiyan."

"Neither can you," Nossoreg grinned, "when your power is low." He quickly tapped away at the keyboard and they could feel their energy slipping away once more.

"I think your computer is dying," Goku commented. "It's draining our energy a lot slower than before; too slow to save you."

Just then, a figure appeared in the doorway, dressed in Saiyan armor. Vegeta stepped over the broken door and walked over to stand between Nossoreg and the warriors.

"Vegeta, these people have proved more trouble than they're worth. Destroy them!" Nossoreg ordered.

Vegeta took up his attack stance and raised one palm toward the Saiyans. They could all feel his power levels raise and used the energy they had left to prepare for it to hit. They didn't dare power up too far or the computer would suck their energy faster.

Slowly, Vegeta's hand lowered and he raised the other to point straight at Nossoreg. He waited for Nossoreg's gasp of shock before a smile spread across his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Hello, Nossoreg," Vegeta said.

"You...you're...not a clone!" Nossoreg accused, visibly shaking.

"You're right. I'm not." Vegeta ignored the sounds of surprise behind him and concentrated solely on Nossoreg. "You put far too much faith in technology. What are you going to do..." he sent a multitude of small blasts from his finger that completely destroyed the computer terminal, "...when it's gone?"

Goku, Gohan, and Trunks immediately felt their strength returning as the draining ceased with the computer's destruction. They smiled confidently at each other, their hands flexing in anticipation of a fight.

Nossoreg's eyes were filled with panic and he cowered against the wall. "But...but the computer showed you were dead! I double-checked it myself!"

Vegeta laughed and held out his palm. On it was the tiny transmitter. He powered up a small energy ball in his hand. When it dissipated, the transmitter had burned down to ashes. Vegeta tipped his hand and let the dust fall from his glove.

"How?" Nossoreg asked.

"You relied on your computer too much. Your only security on this ship were those transmitters. After I took it out, I was free to roam where I pleased. I saw quite a few interesting things, Nossoreg."

Nossoreg did not miss the threatening tone in Vegeta's voice. Slowly, he edged along the wall toward the doorway, keeping his eyes on the Saiyans. Goku moved to block his way, but Vegeta held out his hand.

"Let him go, Kakarot. There's nothing left for him. I made sure of that," Vegeta added to Nossoreg.

"He may have some sort of weapons hidden somewhere," Gohan worried.

"He did," Vegeta said. "Impressive ones, too. I've seen some of them in action, but that was a long time ago. Luckily, the timing mechanisms on them still work the same. The entire ship will be destroyed in a couple of minutes...along with the dragonballs."

Nossoreg's mouth fell open and his eyes grew wide. He attempted to speak, but no sound would come out. Suddenly, he regained his composure and a smile spread across his face.

"I don't believe you, Vegeta," he said. "I don't believe you would do anything to harm the dragonballs."

"Better that no one be able to use them than someone like you," Vegeta answered. "No one should be allowed to conquer the entire universe. Not even me," he added.

"Vegeta," Goku interrupted. "Is the ship really going to be destroyed?"

"Yes. I've set explosives all over the ship." He looked pointedly at Nossoreg. "Especially in the clone room and around the base of the main computer."

"No!" Nossoreg roared. "You didn't!"

"I did. So I suggest we exit right away unless we want to be blown up with the ship."

"Gohan! Trunks! Get out of here!" Goku ordered. "Make sure everything is a safe distance away from the ship!"

The boys blasted holes in the ceiling and quickly flew out of the room. Fresh air and sunlight filtered down from the holes, brightening the room. Nossoreg looked nervously from one Saiyan to the other. Uncertainty shown in his eyes as he tried to decide what he should do next.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said without taking his eyes off Nossoreg. "Get out and help the boys. There isn't much time left."

"What about Nossoreg?" Goku asked. He knew Vegeta had little tolerance or forgiveness for anyone who crossed him, but he was now a weak, unarmed man.

"What about him?"

"I'm just as upset as you with what Nossoreg put all of us through," Goku began, "but I still can't just let you kill him."

"I didn't say anything about killing him, did I?" Vegeta said, finally looking Goku in the eyes. Goku looked closely at Vegeta before nodding his understanding and flying out of the ship.

"What are you going to do?" Nossoreg asked, his voice shaking nervously.

"First, I'm going to tell you the truth," he said, walking slowly toward him. "You were right. I did lie. There are only two bombs; the one on the main computer and the one in the clone room. They'll both go off in one minute. So you have a choice. You can either come with me and give up everything you worked so hard to build, or you can try and save your precious technology and risk getting blown up with it."

Nossoreg's eyes flitted back and forth as he tried to make up his mind.

"Time is running out," Vegeta reminded, stopping directly in front of him. "So what are you going to choose? Your life...or your laboratory?"

Nossoreg looked at Vegeta for just a second more before dashing out the door and down the hallway toward the main computer. Vegeta shook his head and called after him.

"You're not going to make it, Nossoreg! Come back and I'll get you out! It's not worth it!"

When Nossoreg didn't turn back, Vegeta sighed and flew out one of the holes in the ceiling. The fresh air felt heavenly as he sped away from the ship and toward his son and friends.

* * *

"That was quite an explosion!" Krillen commented as they all flew toward Master Korin's. They were anxious to see their loved ones again and let them know the ordeal was over.

"It had to have destroyed Nossoreg," Goten said.

"Not necessarily," Vegeta warned. "He could've had a bomb-safe room somewhere deep in the ship. That would explain why he didn't choose to escape when he had the chance."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Goku sighed. "After all, Dr. Gero came back when we thought he was dead."

"Dad..." Trunks began. "We all thought you were dead, too. How did you do it?"

"The Sensu bean sitting in my mouth gave me just enough energy to regain consciousness," Vegeta explained. "I was just about to chew it when I felt the transmitter moving along the inside of my arm. I cut it out with a piece of broken glass from the chamber. Then I chewed the bean and healed myself."

"But how did you get out of the room with the shield on?" Gohan asked.

"Nossoreg put too much faith in that shield. He was so sure no one could go through it, that he didn't dream anyone would go under it."

"The computer!" Trunks exclaimed. "You got out under the computer terminal!"

Vegeta nodded. "I followed the cables down to the main computer. Nossoreg didn't even have sensors to pick up on the blasting I had to do. I was able to do a bit of sight-seeing, completely unnoticed. I was just taking care of our other counterparts when Nossoreg called the clones back to the ship."

"But if Nossoreg did survive, he could still use the dragonballs," Yamcha suggested. "They wouldn't have been destroyed that far away from the blasts."

"The dragonballs are safe," Vegeta said. "That was one of the first things I took care of. They are scattered throughout a forest a few miles back. And I have the only dragonradar left." He pulled Bulma's radar from inside his armor.

"It was lucky the ship went down in the desert," Goku commented with a sidelong glance at Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't respond, but gave half a smile that confirmed what Goku suspected. Vegeta had planned it that way all along.

When they arrived at Master Korin's, the ancient cat was the only one there.

"Bulma wasn't feeling well, so Videl flew her up to see Dende," he explained. "Then she came back for Chi Chi. I would've given her a Sensu bean, but I already gave my last ones to Goku."

"Thanks, Master Korin," Goku said as Vegeta took off at top speed. The rest of them continued to fly straight up to The Lookout, the home of the earth's guardian.

Vegeta landed and ran toward Dende and his assistant, Mr. Popo. They gave him startled looks because of his armor, but didn't comment on it as he stormed up to them.

"Where's Bulma?! What's wrong with her?!" he demanded.

"There's nothing wrong, Vegeta," Dende said, trying to calm the agitated Saiyan down. "The baby just decided to join us a little earlier than expected."

It took a few seconds for Vegeta to process what the Namek had told him. When it did, his eyes flew open wide and his jaw dropped. "Where is she?" he asked.

Mr. Popo took Vegeta inside to where Bulma was resting, Videl and Chi Chi hovering nearby. Chi Chi tried to explain that everything was all right, but he wouldn't listen. He had to hear it from Bulma herself.

"I'm fine," she told him when she woke up from the commotion. He was concerned about the paleness of her face, but she just dismissed it with a weak wave of her hand. "You're the one I was worried about. What happened down there?"

Vegeta told her all that had transpired since Goku had taken her to safety, trying to keep her mind off the pain that came and went harder and faster. Chi Chi tried her hardest to kick him out of the room, but he wouldn't budge. She finally gave up and worked around him instead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

"He isn't really going to stay in there, is he?" Goku asked, nervously pacing back and forth. "That's just not right!"

"Why not, Dad?" Gohan asked. "I was with Videl when Pan was born."

Goku shivered at the thought. He might have been the best fighter in the universe, but the thought of childbirth made him queasy. He'd been fighting a dinosaur when his first son was born, was dead for the second, and considered himself lucky each time.

"How long has it been so far?" Krillen asked with a yawn.

"I've lost track," Yamcha answered, not even picking his head up off the table or opening his eyes.

The two teenagers seemed the only ones oblivious to the passing time. While the others sat and waited for news, the boys used the time and space for sparring. They zipped back and forth, chasing each other with energy blasts and moving faster than the speed of light. Mr. Popo worried their energetic training might damage The Lookout, but Goku had given them strict orders to control their blasts or they'd both be doing extra chores for a month. With the very real threat hanging over them, they were extremely careful with their attacks.

Finally, after many hours of waiting, Gohan noticed a silhouette coming down the darkened steps. He knew immediately it was Vegeta, even though he could only see his outline. He walked slowly, his feet dragging wearily along the floor and, once he stepped into the light and they could see his face, he looked as if he'd been in a serious battle. In his hands, he carried a small bundled blanket.

Everyone rushed over, anxious to speak to him. One sharp look brought them up short. Carefully, he held the blanket out for them to see.

"It's a girl," Vegeta whispered. Then added, "If anyone wakes her up, I will personally send them to the next dimension!"

They all gathered quietly around the tiny girl, holding their breath to save their lives. The baby looked extremely small and fragile in Vegeta's big hands. Trunks beamed down at his baby sister and gently patted his father's back in congratulations. As everyone else drifted away to keep from waking the baby, Goku leaned in for a closer look.

"She looks just like her mother," he commented in a hushed voice, noticing the blue fuzz peeking out from under the blanket. He smiled at how her tiny hand clenched in her sleep and reached out to feel her soft cheek. Vegeta quietly cleared his throat and Goku pulled his hand back. "How is Bulma doing?"

"She's sleeping," Vegeta whispered back. He stared down at his daughter for a minute before continuing. "We're wrong to think we're the strongest beings in the universe, Kakarot. We may be able to fight, but we could never go through what they can. Bulma nearly sucked as much energy out of me as Nossoreg's computer!"

"Do you want the last Sensu bean? Or, I'm sure Dende wouldn't mind..."

Vegeta shook his head, still not taking his eyes off his daughter. "We'll be fine. I'm going to take her back now so we can all rest together."

Vegeta turned and took a couple of steps before he stopped. He straightened his back with pride and spoke over his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving my family, Kakarot."

Goku was surprised by Vegeta's sentiment and was speechless as Vegeta continued to walk away. He knew it was not easy for him to volunteer praise, and it touched him deeply. He waited until father and daughter drifted back into the shadows before whispering after them.

"Thank you for saving the universe, Vegeta."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note**_

 _Thanks so much to those who've made it this far! I realize this story is much longer than most. It's one of the first fanfiction I ever wrote. In fact, I believe this story was written around 2004 or so. It's hard to tell since it was originally written with pencil and paper!_

 _I've been writing fanfiction since before I even knew this genre had a name! When we moved to where we could get cable, my family was finally exposed to this wonderful thing called anime! My daughter and I became obsessed with watching Dragonball Z, and I wanted to do something special for her since there was a new baby in the house. So I wrote out the episodes in story format to read to her at bedtime. It was while I was online looking for screenshots to go with the story that I realized there were already things called manga! It opened up a whole new world for me! Now, several years later, I'm still an anime/manga/fanfiction/AMV/video game/cosplay/convention fan!_

 _Much Love!_

 _D_


End file.
